Cosmic Divine Crystalline EPISODE I: Beginning The Awakening
by Eto Yoshimura G
Summary: Author: This is my first fanfiction story. And hopefully it will be successful for me to make more of the same universe that this is in. This story is actually a crossover of many animes and a few sci fi games. such as Star wars, and Mass Effect. with a blend of one pokemon and other anime genre's into a hopeful fanfiction that everyone enjoys. Please leave reviews thank you.
1. Chapter 1

_A long time ago, in a Galaxy pretty damn far away. Cosmic Divine Crystalline EPISODE I: Beginning The Awakening. War wages across the entire galactic system between the Old Republic and the Sith Empire. After the destruction of the Zakuulian threat, the Sith Empress has sent her wrath and diplomat, Darth Drayconivous to the planet Naboo to see if they could persuade the Naboo people to joining the Sith Empire that is currently stationed on the planet Gielinor. Meanwhile a Jedi Master of the Jedi Order known as Gardevoir has also been sent on a task by the Grand Master of the Jedi, to persuade the Naboo to join them in there fight against the Empire. Elsewhere the Mother of Drayconivous has went with her sisters to talk to there own Mother. Echidna Gorgon. To tell her of Aizen leaving for Naboo, and Echidna Gorgon wanting to be stronger than their Empress, she feels through the force something big is coming, an Awakening._

A eye opens having dark brown iris only to then blink and look around as if waking up immediately as the pupil starts to dialate small to the now bright light shinning on the face of the man. "Wake up" a voice said and soon he blinked and rubbed his eyes to sit up to see who was talking. "The Empress wants to see you." The womans voice said as it was Medusa Gorgon, his mother. "Why this late mother?" The male asked slowly getting out of bed and getting dressed infront of his mother who didn't seem to give a care in the world she intruded in her son's modesty. "She didn't say but it was urgent." She said to him looking toward his direction after waiting for him to change. "You look good by the way." she said patting his ass as if it was a normal thing a mother does. He just sighed and quickly put on his long coated jacket. "Mother, is there something wrong?" He asked seeing how she seemed fustrated. "Yes." she said quickly. "I want the throne to the entire Empire. This could be a oppertunity to see if we can dethrone her if its something against the Empire." She said to her son helping him with his jacket and patting each side of his face. "Remember your loyalty is to me." She said in a near seductive tone. "Now get going, Drayconivous." He nodded putting his belt and weapon hooked to it aroudn his waist. "Don't worry, I am the Empress' Wrath. She trusts me." He said to her stepping out the door and through the guarded hallways passed the soldiers that occupied everything as his mother followed close with her arms wrapped around his arm. "People could think we are a couple you know." she purred to him with a sly grin. They soon walked outside into the cold wet rain as it downpoured like usual here in the the Empire. The city was once long time ago a Kingdom known as Varrock. It was dashing of townfolks in the passed many events and two banks with a grand exchange system. Clothing shops, armor shops and weapon shops once stood there thousands of years ago. The museum was once there too as well as two churches of two different religions. Even had a slummy area to live at. It was now all gone. From medieval times it changed into a roaring grand skyscrapping city that expanded out into the Lumbridge country all the way to the Port of Sarim and into a desert abyss known as Al-karid and swept right down south to the old ancient ruins that once stood and even expanded into Lumbridge swamps and made a brand new harbor which was large and connected from the old Draynor village to the old port sarim. Even expanding up north into the wilderness that no longer was. The Empress' presence took care of the ghosts that watched over the wilderness and she terraformed it into more city and skyscrappers. everything expanded outward. The only place that refused to side was Falador which still stood under a treaty with the Empire as they too expanded into the druidic villages and into there own small sea port. Such mystical creatures that once was there terraformed as well due too the Empress' dark power making them alienated monsters that didn't speak and didn't act sentient they turned into animal like creatures, except for the elves who turned into sentient beings yet became weak and powerless and was used as slaves for labor through there thousand years. they died after turning forty years old as their life spand became shorter and shorter till they no longer exsisted. The old Spanish Armada that patrolled the sea's around the planet gielinor, was no longer incharge of the sea's. The war against them was won by the Empire in less than a week back a long time ago. Meiyerditch was no longer what it was either, the terraformation changed it into more of a dark swamp that no longer had zombified people and vampyre's it had changed them into monsters as well that lurk the new natural area's of the planet. Soon they too died off and the buildings began being made throughout their lands. Most of the planet does have cities how ever there is green and natural area's that remain and will never be touched due to the Empress' knowing that they will need some nature to maintain its order throughout the lands. Falador remains however the treaty with them is on edge, and could break. "We are here" the droid pilot says to Drayconivous as he steps off the taxi and paying the driver credits. It zooms off as he enters the platform to reach the Imperial Palace of the Empress. "Hello Wrath!" Darth Vowrawn says waving and smiling. He wasn't human, his species was Sith Pureblood and, he was different than them. Purebloods are the most meanest ruthfulest species in the empire. He was quite different. "Oh! how are you, ahh! did you check that holoplay last night? after the news huh? The holo fight looked tense! it was boxing for children hoho ho! i didn't think the woman had it in her to beat down that togruta bartending woman. A shame they didn't rip each others cloths off, now that would make money that we could use for our tax's!" He said smiling and laughing. Drayconivous just smirked to his friends remark. "Indeed." Vowrawn was of the Dark Council of the Empress' who was incharge of major things in the empire. His role would be making sure we expanded further out into the galaxy. That, and again his species are to be the most strongest and powerfulest in the empire. He's, the best example. Thats sarcasm. "Vowrawn, the empress wants to see me so I don't got long." "Ahh yes!" Vowrawn said rubbing his tendrils on his chin. "I do hope it isn't your death sentence, if so we must get you roses for your coffin. Well actually I will need to get flowers then- actually maybe not no one will care. sorry." he said with a serious yet sarcastic tone. Drayconivous stepped in the royal escort ship and it takes off and soars toward the imperial palace. As they landed with two squad fighters on each side of the ship landing with it in profession Drayconivous stepped off first and walked out toward the large imperial palace which stood taller and wider than any other structure with the Empire symbol glowing red at the top. He walked into the doors and right through hallways left right even up and down. He finally made it to the Throne Room of the Empress. She sat there in the darkness faced away from him. The room felt so cold it would make the planet Hoth jealous. It felt like he was frozen stiff upon looking at her presence even if not her face it was indeed terrifying to be around such a power that even made you feel like giving up all hope and commiting suicide. In the room was her personal royal guards who looked like death themselves. A mix of men and women guards who's souls no longer reside in them, they are just corrupted and conquered beings now to the Empress. As he approached there was whispers faint yet their, millions of whispers can be heard from where the Empress was at. As if these was indeed the souls of her victims. She kept looking away from him looking toward the darkness of the back of the throne room admiring or possibly just doing this to show off her dark ways. No one however knew what she looked like truly and no one knew her name. It was for the best. Her chair turned slowly to look upon Drayconivous, the dark hood covering her head and it even covered her face to how low it was no one could even identify her even if they tried. Drayconivous knelt down before her his head looking at a spot on the floor as his eyes shaked worried he may of displeased her. He is the wrath of her and he would be her enforcer that does things only for her and under her only orders. Yet he never seen what she looks like and even in service to her for more than twenty years he was still frightened of her. His mouth was so dry he felt like he was going to choke, luckly he was able to gather some moisture and swallow hard before speaking. "My Empress." He said as his head was looking down still. She kept sitting there and she held her gloved hand up and waved it at him. He felt himself forcefully lifted up no longer kneeling to stand. She did this, not him. against his will. "You..." She spoke as her voice echoed of many many other voices within her's. Men and women voices mixed together old and young in perfect sympathy. "You are to be commended for making it this far." She said then paused expecting him to thank her and he quickly did. "Thank you my Empress!" He said almost into a shout as he blurted it out thinking fast. She then spoke again in her calm tone. The one thing is she never seemed mad or fustrated it as calm and with so many voices speaking what she spoke from her voice, they too seemed calm it was, unsettling. "Relax, you are not dead. yet." She said. "I have an assignment for you wrath. You are to go to the planet Naboo, go to our moon of Zanaris and take one of the maintainence cargo ships to hyperspace and travel their undetected that you are apart of the Empire until you reach the planet. I do not want no spies from the Republic knowing that a imperial ship is headed to Naboo on a diplomatic reason. I want you to convince them to join us, willingly- or painfully." She said right down to the point of it. "You will do this wrath, yes?" She then asked but yet demanded at the same time so he really didn't have a choice to say no. "yes my empress I will go right away to our moons base." Luckly the moon known as Zanaris has oxygen that was created a long long time ago so expansion on the moon was nessasary and even for gathering and mining minerals as well. It was mostly for the miners and labor folk rather than anyone of importance. It was incharge by a darth in the dark council as well. "You will go their, and take someone with you." she said. "Your old friend Grell Sutcliff is waiting." Drayconivous clinged at that name, as Grell Sutcliff was someone who well, could probably top any other gay person. He was obsessive and crazy and murderous at the same time. He was especially obsessed with Drayconivous, always hoping Dray would fall inlove with him and worst of all... give him his babies... "My Empress, is that wise to bring him? I know he has talents to help us but, anyone else could do it better." Drayconivous said and then, he felt as if he dug his own grave trying to crossover the empress' commands. She however only sat their and spoke in the same calm voice again. "You are right." Drayconivous felt highly relieved. "I will send Grell Sutcliff, and Darth Vowrawn to help you so that the Naboo can be persuaded even more." Drayconivous just stood their and didn't say nothing yet in his mind, he was cursing himself. Soon She would then wave her hand again and this time he was flown off his feet right at the door, which didn't suprise him as she done this numerous times which ment, she was done with him. He bowed and then turned and opened the doors and stepped through then turned back around and shut them for her. He then walked to the reception desk where the commander was stationed in his, uniform. The commanding officers uniforms all looked like nazi uniforms except the symbols was of the empire than a swastica. The commander gave him a nod and continued his reports as Drayconivous nodded back and stepped out the doorway and through the halls yet again then elevators and again through more hallways and rooms until reaching the landing zone. "Pilot, take me home." The pilot nodded and ran toward the shuttle to get it ready. Then Drayconivous looked out into the horizon of the City. "My mother must know of somethings before I leave."


	2. Chapter 2

A eye opens having bright red iris only to then blink and look around as if waking up immediately as the pupil starts to dialate small to the now bright light shining on the face of a female creature. "Wake up." a male voice is heard only for her to immediately turn her head to see a Jedi Master robed and looking down upon her. "The Supreme Chancelor of the Republic wants to speak to you immediately and well, the rest you will learn later." He says quickly helping her up as she really didn't want to get up. She yawned tiredly and then stood up to stretch. She just kept looking at him wanting more to know yet he didn't really speak anymore only to quickly throw her belt to her as well as some of her gear and clothing. "Quickly!" he said as if not panicing but more impatient. Then he stopped only to look around, he was having another vision from the force. Master Gnost-Dural was not human, he was known as a Kel Dor species. They had a scary face due to the breathing and eye guards they have yet some could be truly powerful in the force as he was. He however was different from most Jedi. he was a master yes, yet he did things differently. One being he understood that learning the jedi code and having human or alien ways can seem different, mistakes always happen and its nothing no one can do as its a natural part of life of any species. He does mistake it as failure or a burden to the code of the Jedi. He also understands that anyone could fall to the dark side for simple reasons and to not burden them about it but only for them to learn on their own and which they do all the time. He quickly helped her out the door of her quarters and down the hallway to the outside where the zooming speeders was. They lived at Coruscant the heart of the Republic and heart of the Galaxy. So far it was a busy city wide planet just all it was was cities no green or blue no where. It was a rough life to young Gardevoir because she didn't like such places of nuisence it disgusted her that the Jedi Council opperated here without any thought of nature to help balance the mind of the youthful training jedi younglings. She got into the taxi speeder awaiting both her and jedi master gnost-dural and they left to the Senate building near the Jedi Temple. As they landed their was two Jedi Temple Guardians to escort the Jedi Masters to the Senate as they doned in there white robes and helmets they didn't speak much and only had one duty, protect. They walked into the Senate passing through politics and diplomats who were boasting about to themselves. They made it to the elevators and went up right to the Supreme Chancelors office. Their inside was the Supreme Chancellor old and wise with a cheerful smile on his bearded face when he see's the jedi coming in. "Please! sit!" he encouraged standing up to bow and went to pour some corellian ale into glasses for them as a beverage drink. "Thank you" Master Gnost-Dural said however he had his mask on he couldn't take off he just politely sat it down to the chancellor who nodded and took it. "Sorry I forgot, please forgive me of my ignorance." He said quickly to the jedi master. "Its fine." Gnost-Dural said. "You wished to speak to us?" The chancellor looked to Gardevoir who did not seem to drink to the cup of corellian ale only to stare waiting for what the Chancellor wanted. "Right well, let us continue." He said nervously and sat down looking at them. "We have reports that the Sith Empire is expanding their boarders in space, more systems are joining them and it may become a problem to us. Diplomats are talking and well, I don't even trust my governors! I think we need another royal system to help our efforts. We have Thessia, Alderaan, Onderon, and Illium. Not to mention we are still trying to make a alliance with the Citadel. They are not wanting to take part in our conquest against the Empire they have feelings we are ruining the galaxy rather than helping it." Gnost-Dural then spoke up. "They will join us eventually, if the Sith Empire invades one of their planets against their will they will want to join us for allies to prevent such actions." Then the Chancelor spoke up. "I know this but lets not wait until then." "I think it would be best if you two masters would go to the planet Naboo and talk to them over joining the Republic." Gnost-Dural seemed unmoved but was suprised in his tone. "Why us?" "Well why not you?" the Chancelor said leaning into his chair. "I mean, you two are Jedi capable of anything! Besides if you shown them the force they may want to join us just to see more jedi. I don't know? What I do know is that no other Senator or Politician wants to deal with it because the Naboo mostly keep to themselves and convincing them would be hard, they are ruled by a Queen. A young Queen at that!" The Chancelor said rubbing his temples. "Very well, me and my Padawan will-" The Chancelor nearly dropped his drink but caught it just in time to what he just heard. "Your Padawan?" He asked doubfounded. "Yes my Padawan, Master Gardevoir sitting beside me." Gnost-Dural said, and again not showing much expression to it. "Why is she a padawan title then? if she is master?" The Chancelor said confused. Gnost-Dural spoke to his question in a bit of detail. "You see, my padawan is a master but not apart of the council. she is too young. She has the Master rank because of her strong connection to the force and her force bond is unknown at this time. She has a powerful gift known as Psychicism. She can use psychic with the force to not just devastate the mind of one, but thousands of minds at once without having to much stress and more focus on the force. She is talented in much styles of forms with a lightsaber, and that she won on a bet with Master Tebbulu. A bets a bet after all." He said then continued on. "Now, I sit on the council. I will speak to the rest of the council about this and hopefully we will help you with the problem over Naboo." He said. "Well heh uh, alright! okay good!" The chancelor said smiling raising his glass. Later on they left and walked back to the shuttle heading to the Jedi Temple nearby. Soon they reach the Jedi Council Chambers and Master Gardevoir waited at the doorway as her master was speaking to the council. "We must take this as a act of rebuilding ourselves. Think about it, if we do have the Naboo on the republics side we could gain allies and possibly force sensitives to our order." Gnost-Dural said. "You prove a point." Master Kytarn said as he leaned forward aproving of this descision. "How about the rest of the council? all in support of Gnost-Durals descision?" then only a few hands rose up except the grand master of the jedi order who kept sitting their. "No... its too risky, what if the Empire is already there?" She asked. "Then we will just have to do our best and hope that nothing bad will happen. I think the force will guide us either way and if this is a oppertunity then we must take it. Failure or not we atleast will do it." Gnost-Dural said with a nod. "Very well." The Grand Master said as she supported his descision. "What of your Padawan?" She then asked looking at Gardevoir. "She will come with me and help me on this duty." He said crossing his arms. "I think she is ready for her next mission ever since the occurance on Cato-Nemonia." Gardevoir gave a quick nod to her master saying thank you to his statement. "Master Gardevoir may fail..." a voice says. Gnost-Dural looked to the Jedi council member sitting there crosslegged on a pad chair. "Why do you think that?" Gnost-Dural questioned frowing a bit to the Jedi Master who said this. The Jedi Master wore a straw hat, having jedi robes and she had a unusual ponytail that glowed faintly for some reason. She even bore one earring that had a Scorpio symbol on it then she looked up to him with a odd grin upon her face to answer Gnost-Durals question. "Why, because. She may indeed get carried away since she wants to prove to us she can be apart of the Council, I can sense her mind as we speak and its quite, interesting." She said staring at Gardevoir. "Enough, the descision is made do not make this into a debate." The grand master said to her as she then remained silent and tipped her hat back down to cover her eyes. "Very well." Gnost-Dural said looking back at the grand master. "we will leave soon. thank you." He bowed and the Grand Master stood up to bow. "may the force be with you both." she said to them as Gnost-Dural and Gardevoir was back in the elevator heading back down. as they was going down the elevator Gnost-Dural looked at his padawan. "Don't worry, I think you will make a fine addition to the council." he said with a slight chuckle. "You may yet be apart of it. and to be honest you earned it over the teachings and patience you have given. soon you will be." The elevator went down and they stepped out heading to the shuttle and as they got in they heard a voice coming in from behind them. "ah wait! must come with you. Problematic problems." a familier voice says as then a Salarian with a side of his head chipped off came in. "Gnost-Dural! Problematic problems! must come with you, Chancelor thinks I should show many datapads full of theories and facts to the Naboo to help our cause yes." The Salarian said. "Ahh..." Gnost-Dural said rubbing his head with a sigh of annoyance. "Hello again... Dr. Mordin." He said to him then sat down in the shuttle. "I wished i had that corellian ale now..." Gnost-Dural said with a sigh. "Why? thirsty? must be dehydration must drink more could help body maybe no headaches only doctor facts to patient, well you aren't patient but still you could use some tips." Dr. Mordin said rambling on as the shuttle doors shut and it headed toward the Spaceport. "Oh Gardevoir greetings!" Dr. Mordin said smiling at her. "You seem tired, no problems? If so let me know, got anti-biotics. or other medicine. well actually I forgot some medicine but no worries if we was heading to a poisonous planet then-" He was cut off by Gardevoir raising her three fingered hand then lowering it when he stopped talking. "Its nice to see you too Doctor." she said with a smile. The shuttle zooms toward the spaceport.


	3. Chapter 3

: Back at his apartment, Drayconivous entered in and their his mother wise filing reports for him on his high tech computer. "Well how did it go? you tap the empress yet?" she asked amused smirking at him. "or what?" She said in a male type manner with a smirk across her face while her head rested on her knuckles of her hand. Drayconivous gave his mother a look as if to say, what the fuck. "Uhh... no. she told me i have a mission to Naboo to give a diplomatic solution for them to join the Empire. or I must make them join us with force and suffering." He said as he poured himself a drink and took a long gulp of it. "Ugh, I need this." His mother Medusa sighed and then walked up to him hugging him. "Go and handle it. I know you can do it." She said comforting him about it. "Just know, this can further our plans into ruling this empire. Soon, I will rule and then you by my side..." she said in a sinister tone. He just nodded to his mother and kissed her lips. "of course mother." he said then he let go of her and quickly got packed and looked at her. "I will return eventually for now, just don't do anything foolish." He said to her and then they exchanged looks. "Your precious to me, now go on. and don't use my credit chip for any worthless prostitutes!" she yelled at him. She soon looked to see if he was gone and when he left in the shuttle she then used a dark power to teleport somewhere else having a grin upon her face that was so scary, it would scare any horror movie antagonists. Back at Coruscant Gardevoir was packing as her master came in. "Gardevoir, their is going to me someone else coming with us. named Mira." he said to her. "She is a pilot and will be guarding us." he said further. "Very well." Gardevoir nodded in agreement and looked out at the window seeing that their cab was ready. "Ready yes, should get going." Dr. Mordin replied only to take a deep breath. "Will brief you on Naboo's climate and possible virus giving area's to prevent ourselves from getting sick. Don't know how we will react to new climate could die or possi-" He was cut off as Gardevoir waved her hand that made him fall asleep immediately and Gnost-Dural caught him only to look at her. "Thank you." He chuckled and they left carring him to the taxi cab waiting outside and soon they zoomed to the spaceport. Meanwhile at Zanaris the moon of Geilinor, Drayconivous and Darth Vowrawn made it exiting the shuttle walking to the main transport ship that would take them to Naboo. "oooohhh!" a voice was heard. "ooohhhhh Draykeee! darling!" a male voice is heard again and then it got louder. "My love! its me your admirer!" Grell Sutcliff said running to them. his appearence was that of a female clerk who was crazy with mascera. He was... a gay man who thought of himself as a woman. or who knows. Either way he was inlove with Drayconivous, how ever... Drayconivous did NOT think of him like he thought of him. "oh my god what is that? some prostitute transsexual who is on the verge of becoming psychopathic?" Vowrawn said questionably as the person ran to them. "Worse..." Drayconivous said. Then Grell jumped right at Dray to hug him however Dray moved out of the way and Grell landed right into crates of needles and liquid fuel energy rods that zapped him and he sparked backwards. "ahhh no look what you made me do... now i look terrible for our date..." He said pouting poking his fingers against each other. "what!? hell no there is no date! we are going to naboo over diplomatic reasons- why the hell did my mother have you come!" Drayconivous said in anger and annoyance. "Well we are going to a beautiful planet! not every girl would be so lucky with a jock like you..." Grell said sighing. "Your a man!" Drayconivous said then Grell slapped him. "Oh dear we are having our first fight!" Grell said tearing up. "We are not a couple!" Drayconivous said steamed and walking to the shuttle. "Ahhh... how i am glad im not young like those two lovers..." Vowrawn said and Drayconivous turned around and force pushed a canister into his face. Meanwhile back at Coruscaunt, Gardevoir and her Master while carrying a knocked out Dr. Mordin make it to the spaceport and Gnost-Dural speaks to the shuttle pilot named Mira. "ah, what happened. odd not should wake up to this place. different." Dr. Mordin said then stood up. "I have... Awakened." Dr. Mordin said in a tone that only the reader would understand. "Sorry i had to do that to you Mordin, you was acting up again." Gardevoir said with a smile. "Alright, you two can enter that starship now. Mira will take care of you and help you with the diplomatic solution at Naboo." Gnost-Dural said approaching them. "But master? Aren't you coming?" Gardevoir questioned. "As i told you, I think you are ready to sit on the council, that is why i am letting you go alone and i will inform the council that this is your first time handling a situation alone without any guidance, there is nothing more i can teach you and truthfully you have taught me. now go on there is not much time left and that woman won't wait." He said and nodded at his apprentice and bowed to her. "May the force be with you." He said then Gardevoir alittle fustrated leaned to him as Mordin knew to give them a moment and stepped away. "Master, what is this about really?" She questioned him. He just stood their and looked down then up to her after having a moment to think. "You are strong in the force and with your special psychic gift. You can see right through me. You are indeed ready for a mission alone but I had a quick force vision the other night, I feel this is your destiny to go without me that something- no. the force is telling me that you must go alone and for what reason I have no idea. You will know when the time is right." he said to her patting her shoulder. "I am getting old after all, nothing more i can do to teach you and to be truthful, you have taught me what i should of taught you." He made a smile but he wore that mask over his eyes and mouth yet she could tell he was smiling at her. "Go now, and please do me one favor?" He asked and she looked at him. "Make sure Mordin stays out of trouble..." He said in a annoyed tone. "haha, yes!" Gardevoir said smiling and bowed to her master but then hugged him tight. "thank you master Gnost-Dural." She then let go and walked off with Dr Mordin who gave a wave and walked with her to the starship that Mira had owned. Then back at the Zanaris Moon, Drayconivous, Darth Vowrawn, and Grell Sutcliff was in a passanger transport to Naboo. "ohh... i hate these places so many filthy men who want to take advantage of a beautiful young woman like me!" Grell said yet was showing off as he wiggled his butt around aat each men any species that walked by. "Grell... you will get us kicked out if you don't stop!" He said then Drays holocom ringed and he walked around the corner to answer it as Vowrawn handed tickets to the transport captain. "Yes?" Drayconivous asked into the holocom. "Its your mother are you alone?" Medusa asked him. "Yes i am for now." He said looking at the hologram of her at the holocom. "Good," She said. "I sense something, a feeling that you need to do this and i wanted to make sure you did this without any problems with getting into that transport." She said. "Mother, I am fine- but what do you mean?" He questioned. "Well i just had a odd feeling that you needed to do this as if it had to be done. You know me i must be a worried mom hahaha... just know, that you belong to ME." she said in a tone a mother- a overly loving mother would. "now... go and good luck." "oh! and son!?" she asked. "yes mom?" He said looking back at his holocom. "Did i piss you off sending grell with you?" she said in a grin and in a playful tone. Drayconivous just stared at her then shut off the holocom with a sigh. "...the things i do for love..." He murmured and then he sat down at a chair with Vowrawn and Grell. "Who was calling you?" Vowrawn asked while reading a magazine for ... teenagers. "It was the officers at the imperial network station wondering if i filed my credit chips for the month and i had to make sure they knew i did." Drayconivous lied and quickly changed the subject. "are you really reading that?" He said looking at the magazine. Vowrawn looked at him and said, "Yes, i must keep myself hip!" Meanwhile Gardevoir and Mordin sat down in the cockpit of Mira's starship as it began to leave the spaceport. "You guys ready to enter hyperspace once we hit space side?" Mira asked while drinking corellian ale mixed with alot of whiskey. Gardevoir looked at this and questioned herself if it was good they was with a intoxicated pilot. "uhm... yeah i guess so?" Soon we go into a splitscreen where we see Gardevoir and Drayconivous in two different places at the same time look out into space as the thrusters of the shuttle and of the starship began to beam ready for warp speed and both at the same time closed there eyes and then the ships blasted into hyperspeed to Naboo.


	4. Chapter 4

In a dark damp cave, in a unknown planet, was a radation of the darkside coming from within it. In the cave, bat like creatures was awake hanging upside down from the cavern cieling, there red eyes glowing and starring forward as if watching every single twitch of movement. Suddenly a noise made them jump and fly right out of the cave out of a crack in the cieling that shown the moonlight pouring in. It looked like a ray of grey coming down into the cave that was the only lightsource given. However behind that beam of light, was a figure. A figure that was giant and sitting on what appeared to be a rocky like chair in that formation. The chair and the figure was quite giant and the figure could be seen moving slightly as it was breathing and alive. What it was was unknown yet the bats that left didn't seem to mind that other than the noise that was coming closer. The noise was eventually heard as footsteps of three individuals as well as a fourth individual slightly heard from behind. Soon the feet was seen from the darkness, one set of feet had black heels and a black gown over the feet. The next set of feet was black leggings with red heels the leggings looked a bit tared yet wasn't showing any skin at all. Finally the last set of feet was bare footed having painted toenails that was black with yellow arrows pointing inward than outward. The other set of footsteps was behind these three individuals as a man in white armor appeared from the darkness walking about the three standing individuals to kneel down to this giant figure. "I am humble to have finally got your request." He said eyes shut and head down bowing to this giant. There was a faint whisper within the room that was just the noise of the wind gapping through the hole in the cieling. Soon the giant figure spoke in a deep voice, yet it was a females voice. "The Prince of Falador... I have an assignment for you." she said looking down upon him. Her eyes was covered wearing a dark hood over her head that went down to her chin. "I live to serve you, for the glory of Falador." He said not moving where he was. "You need my help to make your kingdom greater than the empire that grew around it? you will do as i say then, I will be coming with you on this mission. for me to witness something with my own eyes." She said to him. He himself was sweating as if scared of having her around him yet he had the courage to speak up. "What of you? What if something hap-" He was cut off. "Nothing will happen to me, I am very much so capable." She said in a dangerous tone. "You want your kingdom to over rule the empire, so do I. I want to rule the entire Galaxy!" She shouted. "It will be me!" She roared slamming her giant fists into the sides of the rock like chair making them crackle alittle. "Now... you and I will go tomorrow and we will head to the planet Naboo." She said. The prince of falador only rose up in question. "Naboo? but, the empire?" He said not understanding as he stood up he felt as if choked yet it passed. "Your ignorance is understandable, You do not know." She said then continued. "You will learn more, go out i must speak to my daughters and when they return they will brief you... now go." She said then commanded to him and he bowed once more before walking out a bit feared for his life. As he walked off the three that stood there came forth, the first appearing in a black gown and dark heels, she had dark red lipstick as well as a spider web like gown with only the web above her chest and the rest was just black solid down. She also had a hair style that was into a bun in the form of a spiders body and legs. The next person was the Jedi Master in the Jedi Council with the straw hat, this time she didn't have her hat anymore and revealed more of her hair as it was unusual and glowing faintly having mixtures of red to purple and magenta in it she has the red heels and black leggings as her outfit she was wearing also deemed that of a japaneese school girls it was black, yet tattered up a bit with a scorpio symbol on the upper chest piece. The final one standing was Drayconivous' mother, Medusa Gorgon. From the first to last standing was Arachne Gorgon, Shaula Gorgon, and Medusa Gorgon. The three gorgon sisters. Arachne being the oldest as Shaula was the youngest and Medusa as the middle child. They stood there looking up at the giant figure and then Medusa stepped up to speak. "Mother, your grandson is going to naboo and will reach their in time for the plan to begin, are you sure your right about this?" Medusa asked her mother who was the giant sitting in the cave. "There is going to be an awakening, have you not felt it?" The giant asked leaning back. "I can sense that their is a great power coming, and only i can sense this futuristic event. I know that something big is going to happen, and we should take this oppertunity for us to rule. What ever it is, its going to present itself in Naboo and with him their he maybe able to control what ever it is, but I will be there to take it. Your son will be safe i will just knock him out with my potion powder and the Prince of Falador well... is useful, for now." She said looking at her children. "But mother, what of the Jedi?" Shaula asked. "They will soon suspect something is wrong with me if i don't start aging like the rest of the council." Then the Giant scooted over a bit looking at her daughter. "True, don't worry the time is coming soon and then the Republic and Jedi will fall just like the Sith and the Empire. They have taken so much from us here on Dathomir. that they will not do such ever again if we maintain the galaxy." She said as now knowing what planet they was on, the Planet Dathomir the homeworld of the Dathomirians which was considered spell casters yet lived in the swamps and forests and mountains even in the lakes to stay away from much populations that their planet didn't have yet. "We must find out what this power is that i sense is coming to Naboo and I want Drayconivous to find it first and then I will handle the rest with the Prince of Falador." She said. Then Arachne spoke up in a soft voice. "Even still, we have to consider that the Falador people may indeed help us with the revolution once we get this power? or should we use them like we will the prince." "yes." The giant answered. "we will use them, They are easy to control and easy pawns yet I will bring the princes army with us. Incase what ever is coming to Naboo maybe either enough, or too much for us." Medusa then looked at her sisters and back at their mother. "I will go out and brief him then." Medusa said walking off. "One last thing." The giant said as Medusa stopped walking only to look back to her mother. "Yes?" She asked seeming tired of waiting around. "I can always tell the future and i see many events, I can always do something to change such future. Yet always remember, you cannot be too over confident. None of you. We have a goal, and we must do it all together if we are to achieve this rule. We are the Gorgon Family... The only part of our Family that disappeared was your other two sons Medusa, and where are they? Even I cannot sense them which bothers me, yet i know they can't get too far..." She hissed at her daughter seemingly mad over a past event that happened. "Now all of you go, I will be heading to Naboo with the prince and his royal soldiers. I hope they are all prepared?" She questioned. "yes they are prepared." Arachne said. "We made sure of it." "Good, now brief him..." She said and sat down starring into the darkness looking at them walk off and as they walked off she spoke as if to herself yet they could hear her. "I, Echidna Gorgon The Wise."


	5. Chapter 5

The Transport from the moon of Geilinor came down from space into the skies of Naboo gracefully and professionally to the spaceport there landing within a hanger as it has more passangers and technicians to come in and to fix what ever and refuel for the next passanger take off. Drayconivous, Grell, and Vowrawn step out from the transport with all the passangers. "Oh my..." Grell said grinning. "everything is so fancy! ohhh look at that cute man over there kneeling down to pump that gas. I wished he pumped me." Grell said in a tone that annoyed Vowrawn and Dray. "Ugh... Grell please not now." Dray said to him sternly. "Oh Dray-Dray! you are no fun anymore. Actually you never were, you need to work on that!" Grell said sharply back to him. "I think Drayconivous is just fine the way he is, a depressive acting, moron, of a bitch." "hohoho!" Vowrawn said laughing about it as Dray moved himself to the side then back at a speed to knock Vowrawn off his feet almost. "ah hey? just joking around sort of." Vowrawn said smirking. They was greeted by a Salarian Diplomat from there homeworld. "Your from the Empire aren't you?" He said looking at Vowrawns well species and looks that makes him known to being apart of the Empire. "Yes we are." Drayconivous said to the Salarian. "What of it?" "W-well i mean no offense its just the Naboo may not listen and may ask you to leave. They don't want to join either faction and you should know this. I am being taken off Planet as i tried too today. I walk in and they say go away. tough crowd." The salarian said calmly and blinking. "Well! I have you know that Draykeee here can do anything he sets his mind too!" Grell said snuggling up to Dray as Dray grabbed Grell firmly with both hands. "Ohhhhhh MY! Dray here and now? finally!? you finnaly are going to kiss me - please take me! take me infront of everyone! Take me-" Grell said outloud and blushing then was cut off as Dray picked him up when he held onto him and threw him right down into a generater shaft. "Ahhhhhh! farewell my love- OUGH!" Grell said and crashed to the bottom which wasn't too far down. "ugh..." Although it was about five stories down. "I-... I think I broke more than a nail that time..." Grell said in a more manly voice than a feminine one. Drayconivous took a breath and looks at the Salarian. "Thanks for the warning but trust me I will get what i want. I always do." The Salarian only shrugged and walked off with the other passangers heading to the transport ship that they came in. "So what now?" Vowrawn asked questionly to Dray and looking around for a moment to his surroundings. "We will do as commanded and try. I can be very persuasive." Drayconivous said and then stopped and looked at a man who was carrying refreshments to the new arrivals. "Give me that drink for half the price or i will destroy you." Drayconivous said to the man as the man just looked at him and laughed walking off. "Yes... very persuasive indeed." Vowrawn said smirking crossing his arms. "AHHH!" Drayconivous screamed and marched out as Grell slowly crawled out of the shaft. "I... I think i need a bath again even though i took one one hour ago." Drayconivous made it to the Naboo palace as he walked to the front gates the guards stopped him. "No." One guardsman said. "Huh?" Drayconivous asked. "No more diplomats the answer is going to be no, you will waste your time and the queens time." "But, how do you know im a diplomat? this was a secret mission!" Drayconivous said and yelled confused. "Well your friend behind you has a sign." After the guard said that Dray looked behind himself and there was Grell with a sign that said; "DRAYKEE IS THE BEST DIPLOMAT OF THE EMPIRE, I LOVE HIM" Drayconivous used a force push blasting Grell and the sign away and Drayconivous looked back. "Please, I need to do this or I will have to face the Empress of the Empire, we do not want that... do we?" Drayconivous said touching the hilt of his weapon. "Do we!?" Drayconivous said in a anger toward the guard who didn't even move. "F-fine..." the guard said noticing the weapon on the side of Dray's belt. "Go in, but don't say i didn't warn you guys." He said letting them through. Slowly Grell followed carrying his stuff mumbling to himself. As they walked the Royal Palace of Naboo through the long hallways Vowrawn looked around astonished by the artitecture. "My how much money could be in these halls!" "we are not going to rob this time Vowrawn..." Drayconivous said rubbing his temples. "For god sakes why can't we get a ride to get where we are going these hallways are big enough!" Drayconivous said mad. "Calm down draykee... why so fussy all of a sudden?" Grell asked. "Because, my mother expects me to succeed in a mission like this on my own. I cannot fail my mother and the Empress. both would be a great dishonor to me and my culture." Drayconivous said walking trying to calm down. "What you need is to get laid... by me!" Grell said smiling. "Fuck no..." Drayconivous said. "Well in a way grell is half right- except for the him self." Vowrawn said. "Maybe you need to get laid by some random dancer. I hear that they keep clean atleast." Vowrawn said again and continued. "Ahhh i remember i seen a beautiful dancing twi'lek girl with two asari's on each side of her. mmm mmm. She was so fine and flirtatious toward me and a few soldiers. The way she swung her heads left to right. However come to think of it i think she swung them too hard once and she bumped the one asari down off the stand into a pit of growlini's that was to be transported and they tried getting her out until the ex husband to that dancer yelled in anger to shoot at the twi'lek shot her head right off so much blood so much. I how ever thought i could get out of the bar fight instead well, i was found by the last dancer who wanted me to take her home for the night. I did but well I accidently... activated my lightsaber in her. That ended that cantina's business- and it ruined my hopeful night." Vowrawn said then looked at them as Grell and Drayconivous didn't say nothing but had weird looks on there faces. "Uhm... Vowrawn?" Drayconivous asked. "Keep that to yourself." He said and then stopped. "wait." Drayconivous said looking forward seeing they reached the queens chamber. "This is it. Must look professional how do i look?" Drayconivous asked checking his hair as Grell held up a mirror he had. "You look like a prince!" Grell said. "You look like the same jack ass to me." Vowrawn said grinning. "Alright men, lets do this." Drayconivous said knocking on the doors to the main chamber of the queen which where big. A voice was heard on the other side of the door which was a guard. "What is your business for the Queen of Naboo at this time?" The guardsman asked. "I am here as a Diplomat for the Empire!" Drayconivous said in a great honorable tone. "She is in a meeting with a Diplomat already!" The guard said. "Well its time to cancel that meeting because im sure she will-" Then before Drayconivous could continue he heard the Queen saying to who ever she was talking to that she would think about a Alliance! Drayconivous begain to frown wondering with who? who was she talking to that got even the queen of Naboo interested?" Drayconivous forcefully pushed the doors open as the Guard behind it fell backwards smashed against the wall and knocked out. There sitting in a big chair was the queen and on each side of her was handmaidens and gaurds. Then there was one individual sitting infront of the queen who looked back to see the doors that was forcefully opened to curiousity. There sitting and getting a possible alliance from the queen of Naboo, was Gardevoir from the Jedi Order representing the Republic. "Oh damn..." Vowrawn said. "That thing just beat you too it, well hey atleast she didn't beat you at forming a riot eh eh? I remember that time." Vowrawn said more as everyone went silent for a moment looking at one another. Drayconivous' eyes could escape the look at this creature talking to the Queen. "What is going on here?" The queen asked. "I have no idea my lady." One handmaiden said approaching the men and asking them to leave. As Drayconivous, Grell and Vowrawn was taken outside the Chamber only thing Drayconivous was doing was starring at the floor thinking and only thinking about that creature why? Why was he so interested with her. He was confused and couldn't get her out of his mind and fell to his knee's as he lost his persuasive diginity to someone from the republic. "Noooooooooooooooo!"


	6. Chapter 6

Soon Gardevoir left the throne room and when she did Drayconivous came out of the corner of a pillar to engage her and before he said anything he was against speechless as if she was keeping him that way. She then spoke telling him. "I don't know why you are here sith but its too late, she is thinking of my offer and you got nothing to do- why are you starring?" She then said then immediately asked also observing him from down to top. "are you checking me out?" She said with a blush across her face. "uh! no! why would I stare at a jedi in such way i just think you are easy to break!" He said quickly building up confidence. "Oh easy to break?" She then sent a force push at him which blew him back and he skidded back only to send a lightning current at her where she redirected it with her force power extending her hand out as it deflected off her hand and out into a wall nearby them. "Impressive force using." Drayconivous said. "Yet won't do you no good sweetheart." He said yet then She blinked. "Sweetheart?" She asked and got flustered alittle. "How dare you call me that you ingreat bantha herder!" She yelled and sent a blast of force energy at him that sent a whirlwind to blow him off his feet and making him fall onto his ass. "Ah! Hey you-" Then she sent a chair flying at him which knocked him off his feet and onto the floor. "Now your going to get it!" He yelled standing up only for another chair to fly into his face knocking him back and making him bleed out of his nose. "No!" He yelled and sent a huge force lightning at her yet she wasn't where he thought she was as his lightning zapped the window out. He looked for her only for her to jump onto his head and kick his back a few times before jumping off him. At this time he pulled out his lightsaber when he was kicked forward and she activated her double-bladed lightsaber that was mint bladed colored. His crimson colored lightsaber blade hummed of power as he glared at her. "Fine, we settle this with our skills of a lightsaber." He said eyeing her and couldn't help but stare again at her until she launched herself out and swung her doublebladed lightsaber at him sending a few spin strikes at his midsection as he deflected them with close range defense tactics then went to swing at her head until she used her force power to blast him back a few ways. "Your nothing but a vorcha lover." She said insulting him as he jumped right at her his lightsaber at the ready and to send a powerful blow at her until she held her lightsabers right end out and took the hit as he swungdown at her and both of them kept a lightsaber lock pushing each others blades at one another glaring at each other. "You know if you wasn't so beautiful this would end ve-" He was cut off saying. "Beautiful!?" She said sharply and he blushed alittle and then he quickly spoke up. "For a shutta! you twit! I am as powerful as you and I am as good looking as you! I am the very pow-" He was launched into the air and he was flung into pillar by pillar and smashed into the cieling and then smashed into the floor by her force power being so strong it was as if his body was locked tight like in a grip and thrown about like a bag of potatoes smashed up a bit and he laid in the crushed in floor making a weird noise trying to get up. "Your flirting with me?!" She demanded asking and held her blade to his neck. "How dare you!" She said and then gave him a look. "Why won't you kill me? You had plenty of chances yet I was the one who attacked- are you seriously going to lay there?" She used her power to lift him up and push him against the wall standing. "Ah! my back!" He yelled. "oh its going to be your face!" She said getting up infront of him. "Why are you flirtatious to me! Im a Jedi, such modesty doesn't phase us! you should know better than that, you and your perfect locks and your snarky little look upon your face that makes you handsome- i mean villiany!" She said blushing and then slammed her fist into his face after saying that and he instantly was seeing stars for a moment before sending a huge force push to blast her out but when he did as she flew out the window she used a force pull to pull him with her as both of them was soaring in mid air down the palace and down the cliff into the waterfall below. "You stupid bi-aaaahhh!" He yelled as both of them screamed falling down the waterfall below. Soon the palace guards come in with Mira, and Dr. Mordin rushing into one side and Grell and Vowrawn coming in on the other. The Palace captain guard gets on his com channel. "Have all stations get a patrol at the riv-" He was cut off by Grell. "NO! we will save draykee! we will! Come vowrawn we must find my beloved!" Grell ran off and Vowrawn sighed walking behind him. Then Dr. Mordin spoke up to Mira. "We too should look incase those sith decide to kill the Jedi, It could be... problematic." Mira only looked at him cocking an eyebrow. "Problematic?" She questioned asking him. "Indeed problems that will become worse and further into what may become hostile- or as such as arguements go. Or how politics become when fighting over right or left." Mira only sighed. "come on then lets go, captain! we will handle this." She said to the captain guard and ran with Dr. Mordin to where they was going. Soon they met Vowrawn and Grell on the only patrol craft to look over the river. "No! not you republic scum!" Grell shouted. "its my duty to make sure my draykee is safe!" Then Mira pointed a double barrel plasma turian shotgun up to his face. "Actually, we could use the help hehe..." Grell said rubbing the back of his head. "I will drive, I cannot believe we are looking for two idiots. your master and our darth. ahhhhh yes those are the days i tell you." Vowrawn said smiling as he began to drive the water craft. "I am Dr. Mordin, and this is Mira." Dr. Mordin said. "You must be Imperials dangerous people, evil." He said further. "Now now not evil just in your point of view!" Vowrawn said as he drove looking back. "I actually go out for disco's im quite different out of the dark council- well actually one time Thanaton came with me to a disco once. Its a shame that girl, forgot her name but some girl killed him." Grell then spoke up to Vowrawns comment. "Her name was Jess." He said and then Vowrawn shouted. "Hoho! yes her! it was quite funny- well funny to me not funny to thanaton but hey! beggers cannot be choosers am I right?" Mira was listening to all of them boast and she began to get a migrain rubbing her head. "How about! we all shut up and look for who we are looking for and go about our day!" She yelled crossing her arms. There was silence for a moment until Grell spoke up. "Bitch I am the lead female here!" Then Mira punched him in the head hard. "How are you a woman!?" Then Grell spoke up. "Because I know i am! I am as womanly as you and I will have draykee's babies! my womb is his!" Then Mira punched him hard enough to shut him up and knock him out. "Finally..." Vowrawn said while driving. "Been waiting for that for years." Mira sighed looking at him. "where do you think they went? following the current?" She asked Vowrawn. "Possibly yes." He remarked. "Hopefully we find them in one piece." He said and suddenly they heard a song being played out of no where. "YO! ya-yo, ya-yo. Dreamin', don't give it up Luffy. Dreamin', don't give it up Zolo. Dreamin', don't give it up Nami. Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO!" They kept going passed the song playing as it got silenter and silenter. "What in gods name was that?" Grell asked waking up slightly. "Ahh weird paranoia aroudn us, should continue on possibly yes. maybe then will not be near weird anomaly."


	7. Chapter 7

Soon afterwards coming out of the river was Drayconivous floating and gripping onto a vine and at the same time Gardevoir bumped into him making him loose his grip and again going down the stream both of them complaining to the other as they drifted. "You blundering idiot!" She yelled. "Hey! I could of just sliced you up and then none of this would happen!" Drayconivous yelled then she had a odd expression as they floated and she told him to shut up. "You do NOT tell me to shut up!" He barked. "No no shut up look behind you!" She yelled and then he looked back noticing the waterfall. "Oh...!" He said and yelled and as they both fell through the waterfall they didn't really fall that far down. "oh heh, good!" He said laughing. "Uhhhh, again... look behind you." She said and then they noticed a much larger drop. "Oh no..." He said and as they both fell below they both yelled as they dropped down into the river below. After awhile Drayconivous woke up and it was evening nearing nighttime the sun was setting in the distance as the sky was a shade of darkish red and the clouds reflecting off the suns rays was orange and pink color. He arose up wet and against the bank of the river against some rocks. He crawled out and tried to feel for his lightsaber but it was gone. "Oh no... moms going to kill me." he said slowly trying to stand up but couldn't as he fell onto his hands lightly against the rocks below him so he decided to crawl out of where he was and onto the dirt he tried to rise up and succeeded after he gripped onto a branch. "Okay... where am I..." He looks around. "In a forest, how lovely." He then said rubbing his face. "Wet, Cold and alone perfect." He said walking looking and then soon he began walking further getting lost and lost until he heard something. "Hm..." He looked to the side to see fifteen prowling vorn tiger cats. "oh great..." He said sighing and used his force power to blast two of them away that gave charge and then he ran fast leaping through the air as one of them came to bite at his neck he sent a force blast at its face knocking it into a tree as it fell ontop of it soon a few more tried to swarm him until all of them shrieked in pain. "hm?" He questioned looking at them shrieking in pain and they all took off running away. "Aha! I did it! Fear me!" Then a rock hit him in the head as he looked back rubbing his head and there was Gardevoir glaring at him. "Fear you?" She said sarcastically. "It was thanks to me that they didn't eat your sorry excuse of a ass." She said and walked off. "hey!" He ran to her. "Where is my weapon?!" He said focused on her. "If you can tell I lost mine to the fall so, I have no idea." She said to him looking at him for a moment and then kept walking away from him. "Ugh wait for me wait, i think its best we stick together." He said then she looked back at him and forward as she walked. "Afraid of those things are we? mr brave man?" she chuckled and he grunted. "No im not afraid its just we need to stick together since its your fault we fell." She then turned around and slammed her fist into his face. "Ah! why me!?" He said rubbing his cheek. "Stop blaming me for your stupid mistakes." she said to him sternly. "You pathetic scruffy looking nerf breeder!" She said and continued off ignoring him and yet he still followed but kept his mouth shut for the time being. Meanwhile in the river far from them is a patrol boat looking for them with Grell, Vowrawn, Mordin, and Mira all searching with spotlights around to the river and forests on each side of them. "Draykeeee! Darling! Come out of hiding you are making me blush that you may jump out and rape me!" Grell said as he wiggled his body around looking left to right and making Mira highly nervous and annoyed. "Is this guy like your boyfriend?" Then Grell glared at her for asking that. "no! yet he is my dreamcatcher of a man! ohhh how i wished he just came out like I did." Grell said putting on more lipstick. "Uh-huh..." Mira said annoyed and looked out. "The currents stream is fast so i think they maybe either farther ahead or if they was lucky they made it to land." Mira said looking out. Vowrawn was driving and he looked over the window. "brace yourselves a short waterfall nearby!" Soon the boat made a skip and landed safely. "See we made it." Vowrawn said smiling then began to slowly show a fearful face. "Uhm... the next fall might not be so easy..." Soon everyone of them screamed as there boat fell over the large waterfall and crashed and broke into pieces below. Then Mira was able to regain conciousness and grabbed Grell near her and swam him over to safety and soon the same with Mordin and Vowrawn and then as they all got together Grell started to get scared holding onto Vowrawn who well shoved him away. "knock it off! we are safe now! no need to hold onto me I do not roll that way." Mordin looks around. "Must make campfire it is getting dark, should look more upon morning then maybe find them yes or clues to finding them." Mira looked down into the rocks nearby and grinned. "I think it will be easy for us to find them in the morning. "why is that?" Vowrawn asked walking over to her. Then he looked down and there was Drayconivous' torn robe laying across the rocks and his footprints nearby in the moist soil. "Ahh thats how. well lets head inward and make a campfire possibly use this tattered cloak of his for something to burn..." He said picking it up and dragging it and whipping it around to air it out and get the moisture off of it. "Mmmm cold night should make big fire to also distance ourselves from wildlife, dangerous wildlife possibly." Mordin said looking around for the right stones to clap together to make a fire. "ah good soft smooth ridges perfect for causing grand fire." He then smashed them a few times and sparks landed on a bush near them and soon Mira came and smashed herself into it making the flames disinigrate and she glared at him. "Please, be careful next time." She growled and walked off to find wood and stones with Vowrawn. After awhile They had a campfire going and large leaves from the tree's nearby to use to cover themselves. "ohhhhh no i broke a nail ohhhhhhhh no ohhhh no!" Grell said crying out as soon Mira got up to do something. "ohhhhhh my nail! ohhhh draykee will be mad at me! what if he gets mad and then he finds me unattractive! wait what if no one finds me attractive! none of you are talking to me which means i became a ghost now for how i ruined my looks! ohhhh this is awful ohhhh the humility ohh-!" Soon he was knocked out with a large block of wood from Mira who had it and she threw it into the fire and laid down as both Mordin and Vowrawn clapped for her. Mira sat down stoking the fire as Vowrawn looked at her and Mordin. "So, Republic huh? Im apart of the dark council." He said and tapped his lightsaber on his belt. "Is that suppose to intimidate us?" Mira asked eyeing his weapon. "No no! its just I have the weapon and skill and well..." Then Mira stood up as he spoke giving him a mean look that made him shut up. "ahh skills and powers same as Gardevoir yet used for dark ways than light ways, very interesting of your differences." Mordin said. "Possibly what if both was wrong what if you could balance yourselves with light and dark to become, normal rather than one way. Why not work together than oppose one another." Mordin said questioningly to Vowrawn. Vowrawn however was speechless. "To be honest we never thought of it as that, yet we have our teachings and you all have yours. In a way we all are doing something for ourselves even if its right or wrong." Vowrawn said smiling. "But I think one day we may just need to work together if we are too survive I believe that." He said and looked to Mira. "What about you? whats your thought?" Vowrawn asked her. she just sat there looking at them. "Im a spacer, a traveler I don't really stick with a power or a religion of such ways I believe in a creator, if the force represents this creator maybe its him just saying for us to be ourselves and not be dark and not be light but that we all make mistakes. so we all may have alittle light or a little dark yet no one has ever embraced such in your teachings which is weird. but hey Im just a spacer I see alot of weird things." She said and laid back against the log behind her and began to doze off looking at the starry night sky between the leaves. Soon they all began to doze off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

As it was dark, Gardevoir stopped moving and began looking around and gathering wood and branchs as Drayconivous looked at her and sighed. "Let me do it." He said and took them from her hands and he piled them about. "here how about you straighten them and I will find some more and some stones okay?" He said and began looking as she began to straighten them up soon they got it ready and he tried to rub two sticks together and she only rolled her eyes at him and knelt down holding her hand out. Her hand pointed out to the leaves in the pile under the wood and soon it began to burn on its own and she rose up and sat down on the grass looking at it. "How... how did you do that?" Drayconivous asked shocked. "Practice of the force and of my other powers and talents." She said looking up at him as he began to sit down across from her. "You are by far the worst sith I ever met." She said and smiled alittle. "admit it, you do suck." He just frowned at her. "well, I am powerful its just around your very essence makes me feel different. You make me feel different." He said looking at her and began to stoke the fire. "Me?" she asked blinking at him. "how so?" She said looking at him and moving alittle closer to him. "Well, you are uhm." He noticed her get closer. "uhm." He was speechless for a moment. "You are different, I never seen your species before ever and well, you strike me as cute." He said swallowing. "Cute!?" She said and leaned back alittle. "me cute?" "well yes!" He said fast. "I ment that not in offense!" He said quickly. Soon both of them remained quiet and she only laid down to try too sleep ignoring what they said to one another as if too forget it. Soon he too leaned back but he kept awake looking out into the night sky above as he looked up he noticed her shivering slightly and he felt that he didn't have his cloak on him and only came up and first he rubbed the back of his head. "oh gosh if i do this... she may think its too close or weird... well... here goes nothing." He said and litterally laid behind her putting one arm around her and instantly her eyes shot open and her power stretched out into his brain. He felt as if his brain was melting. "AAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed loud and far away Mira and Mordin woke up hearing it. "That sounded like..." Mira said and Mordin nodded and soon Vowrawn rose up. "Drayconivous! oh no he is introuble!" Vowrawn stood up and all three of them began going to where the scream came from which would take them quiet awhile to get too, Grell himself lazely followed. "ugh i need my beauty sleep..." He complained. Back where Drayconivous was he held his head as she stopped her power. "Did you try to make a move on me!?" She asked looking at him. "no! you seemed cold so i wanted to warm you up!" He said rubbing his temples. "ugh what was that!?" She ignored his question and then sighed sitting up looking at the night sky and looked back at him. "I don't know what i am." She said to him. "I was adopted by the Jedi Council a long long time ago when i was a baby. I don't know what I am." She then sighed. "sorry I got offensive." She said looking back at the night sky. Drayconivous himself looked at her only to rub his face and sit beside her. "your cold and you will die from hypothermia before I would strike you." He said and smirked at her and she only looked to him for a moment. "You care about me." She said simply and made him freeze in place. "I... I do not!" He said as she placed her hand on his shoulder and then snuggled up to him to try to sleep and then softly spoke. "I can sense your heart beat, and its calm when you look at me... it makes you angry because you never felt such feeling but I think its love at true sight. When I seen you, you was a fucking idiot." She said sternly and then gave him a smile. "There is some good in you." She said but then sighed. "Its against the rules for Jedi to have such attachments but I believe it doesn't make a jedi fall to the dark side, it makes them stronger for the lightside and their companion with them." She said looking at him and then began to close her eyes until he put his hand on her head. "Yeah. well, ... you got me speechless so." He said and let his hand go and looked back up at the night sky. "Maybe I guess i do have well a struck heart by looking at you. But it doesn't mean a damn thing... does it?" He said looking at her questionally. "heh nope... Unless you want it too. To be honest... no one ever looked or thought of me like you do. Your heart beat is soft as if in a trance when looking at me. You feel for me, I find it cute." She said smirking as he then had a blush on his face. "... don't try to call me cute when I called you cute." He said then she only laughed. "Or what? Going to kill me?" She said and then sighed yawning and snuggled up closer to him and fell asleep as he patted her head looking up at the sky before he too drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile near them. "ohhh god this jungle is ruining my every essence of my beauty!" Grell said complaining walking with the group as Mira was in lead looking around and keeping her thoughts on where the scream came from. "Shut up Grell..." Vowrawn said tiredly "We don't need your rampling you know..." He said as they walked. "Wait look, I see a fire." Grell said looking over vowrawn as they walked over to the fire only to see it was Drayconivous and Gardevoir asleep together and then Mira just sighed shaking her head and Grell temperly wanting to scream only to take pictures for some reason and all of a sudden Grell becomes happy. "oh they look so cute together!" He said taking pictures. Drayconivous and Gardevoir was both heavily asleep as he was snoring and she was snoozing and drooling. "This is... different." Vowrawn said then vowrawn goes to the fire and lays down only to pass out and soon, Mira Grell and Mordin joined them all asleep around the large fire. Back at the Naboo Palace. The guards march around patrolling and two guards instantly are pulled into the darkness as then after a moment the prince of falador comes out wearing one of the guards outfits and in the darkness was the eyes of Echidna Gorgon glaring at the palace from the darkness looking at it with the prince of falador. "Let us Begin..." She said to the prince as they looked at the palace in the dark night.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well about another days hike and we should make it back!" Vowrawn said seemingly keeping a good pace, while everyone else was lagging behind. "Im going to break his legs to make him feel what we feel..." Mira said with a hateful tone as she staggered over rocks and loose ground. "Should we maybe take a break? We have been walking since morning." Gardevoir asked as she however was hovering yet using her powers like that could take toll on her as if it was walking. "Oh fine!" Vowrawn said annoyed. "Lets all just rest then and probably soon a predator will come and nap at us." He continued sitting down on the grass crossing his legs and began to meditate to build his force power up for his energy levels to increase. Soon everyone began resting in there own way and Drayconivous checked the last water jug which was about empty and sighed. "You said about one more days walk right? Will we reach the Palace before nightfall vowrawn?" Drayconivous asked looking to Vowrawn from the water jug. "Uhm no i'm afraid not. We have too climb and then travel the plains to get their and that will probably take us the night till we have to sleep. We should get there by maybe noon." Vowrawn explained and stood up reaching for the near empty water jug and Drayconivous handed it to him. "I will get us some spring water, should be a spring near us i seen as we walked." He said trailing off to get there. "Whats the plan when we return?" Grell asked. "When we get back we will tell them that all of us had a minor fight yet it ended in a peaceful resolution." Drayconivous said. "And" Gardevoir continued. "That you allowed the republic to sign a diplomatic solution to the Naboo." She said giving him a look. "What? No!" Drayconivous snapped. "Why not?" She asked a bit confused yet realized he is still apart of the Empire. "I cannot allow that, the empress will be furious and as will my mother!" He said. "which are you more scared of? Your empress? or your mother?" Mira asked smirking. Drayconivous gave her a bit of a look and looked back at Gardevoir. "I cannot allow that! not by a long shot!" He said and stood up. "I must get there and tell them not to sign with the republic." He said and began to walk. "Hey! woah wait!" Gardevoir said hovering to him and placing her hand on his chest. "You cannot force them! If you do that then your out of luck! And besides how dare you I won that diplomatic trial fair and square! are you that stubborn to make your so wonderful powerful blah blah empire respect you? because if so your just going to be a respectable jerk!" She shouted at him. "Oh! me a jerk? well sweetheart atleast I don't-" She slapped him across the face. "Stop calling me sweetheart!" She growled at him giving him a stare as her eyes seemed to glow of power. "I got us water! and well heh heavy too." Vowrawn stepped in smiling holding the water jug to everyones faces and looking at them. "Did I miss something?" He asked. Drayconivous gave Gardevoir a look and walked off ahead as everyone else stayed behind speechless and Vowrawn well, tried to cheer everyone up. "I got minto's but sadly I had the last one... soooo minty freshness is at its best!" He gave a grin showing his dark reddish teeth. A few hours later it was dark and Drayconivous was indeed lost and further ahead from the others and when fustrated he fell to his knee's only to stare up into the starry night sky. "What is wrong with me... ever since i seen that creature, I feel weak. What is happening." He said looking at the stars. "Thats Love! Thats what All people say! You're riding high in April, Shot down in May!" Frank Sinatra sings as he floats as a force ghost to Drayconivous. "What the? what are you!" Drayconivous asked eyes wide and shocked holding his fist up. "Relax, I am here to help you know that thats-" then another ghost came up singing as it approached. "Thats the power of love!" "The power of love is a curious thing! make one man weep! and another man sing!" As it was Huey Lewis approaching and smirks. "Wait wait hold on!" Drayconivous said as he about spoke then another ghost approached. this time a blind black ghost. "Isn't she pretty! Truly the angel's best. Boy, I'm so happy. We have been heaven blessed!" Said Stevie wonder ghost. "ENOUGH!" Drayconivous said to them as they all stopped singing looking at him. "Boy pipe down! we are only here to help you out." Stevie said as he lowered his black sunglasses starring at him with white glowing eyes then put them back over his eyes. "Indeed, we are here to tell you that its love my friend." Huey said sitting down on a log and trying to grab onto a rock yet keeps failing as he was a ghost. "You got those male hormons that rage for her attention." Frank sinatra said while he had ghostly binoculars looking far ahead. "Sweet palace by the way." He said then Drayconivous rose up to peer seeing the palace was a very long distance away. "atleast I'm heading the right direction." Drayconivous said and looked at the ghosts. "wait! are you saying im.. inlove? with the creature?" Then a cane hit Drayconivous on the head as he held his head tightly. "oww what the hell!?" He asked stevie wonder who struck him. "Boy you must be dumb! I seen a Turian get it on with a sweet young togruta girl the other night. So what, your a human like us, can't you handle it? or are you just too scared like a little baby you are." Stevie said to him crossing his arms. "Heh, I bet he is a momma's boy." Frank said smirking and lighting himself a ghostly cigerette as he did, Huey smacked it out of his hand. "Your going to die like that you know." He said to Frank as Frank stood up mad. "We are already dead!" He yelled. "Gentlemen we ain't dead we are at peace and loving it!" Stevie said smiling and laughing then they all looked back at Drayconivous. "Stevie is right, you are falling inlove with this creature. Don't turn your back from love my friend. You have been taught so many things and so has her order that love isn't permitted especially with well, the republic or the empire." Huey said to Drayconivous as then Frank cleared his throat. "Its stupid rules that gets you all upset or keeping your feelings in. Only one has achieved this and its Revan." Stevie then cut Frank off fast. "Lets not speak of him. He can sense if we speak of him." He said to frank looking around slightly even though he was blind even as a ghost. "Ahhh don't tell me what to do!" Frank snapped then looked back at Drayconivous with a sigh. "You must follow your feelings lad. Or you will never feel those feelings again." He said to Drayconivous as Drayconivous starred out into the night thinking and pondering. "Ahhh those feels those feels." Stevie said patting his own chest. "What will you do? Run from those feelings or embrace them?" Huey asked looking at Drayconivous with a pondering look. "I... need to think. Thank you gents for this talk. and... uhm. wait are you ghosts on Naboo?" Drayconivous asked. "No no, we are everywhere in the universe and trust me. its-" Frank said as he was cut off fast as Huey and Stevie covered his mouth and stevie spoke. "Less you know the better! To much for your brain too understand!" Drayconivous looked at the two struggling with frank and Drayconivous walked away from them to ponder his thoughts leaving them to well do their ghostly things. As he walked toward the palace he heard another voice coming as it was a ghostly voice again. "Want to learn love from me youngster?" The man with the goatee said. "Not right now chuck norris i don't need you..." Drayconivous said walking passed the ghost of Chuck Norris. "Why doesn't anyone ever need me anymore!" Chuck said falling to his knee's crying. "Why!" He looks at the stars.


	10. Chapter 10

Soon daylight sparkled out of the morning sky as the birds began to chirp and fly. Drayconivous looked yonder again over some tree's as he stood ontop of a branch seeing the palace nearby yet there was no activity at all, no speeders no flying cars or anything. "Thats odd, it should be busy." He thought to himself then heard noises under him as he looked down to see Vowrawn starring up at him. "Don't mind me I was just gazing at your ass, you ass." He said with a hint of a smile. "You left us you ass." He said again. "You going to stop calling me ass?" Drayconivous asked frowning. "Perhaps, but maybe not for awhile. We had to find you but we figured you went the same direction we was so. You are alive thankfully." Vowrawn said nodding as Drayconivous leaped down. "There is no activity at Theed." Drayconivous said about the capitol to Vowrawn. "I sense something odd, do you?" He questioned to Vowrawn as Vowrawn only nodded. "Yes, I sense the dark side coming from their a feeling I never felt since the Emperor before he died." Then the others came out of the jungle and Gardevoir floated and smacked Drayconivous across the face. "You left us!? and we had to spend all night looking for you!" she yelled at him. "Hey! I had to think and, I think i finally realize whats wrong with me.' Drayconivous said taking ahold of Gardevoirs hand that slapped him only to hold it gently looking into her eyes. "w-what what are you doing!?" She asked nervously sensing how tender he was to her. "Hey you!" a voice called out. Then Drayconivous let her hand go and looked to the side with the others as two Falador knights approached. "You must come with us immediately civilians!" The one said as the other prepared electro-cuffs for them. "What on earth are knights of Falador doing here?" Grell asked while filing his nails. "You are bothering us! go back shoo skeedattle now go on!" Grell said at them while still filing his nails. "Shut up you worthless slime!" The one knight said approaching with electro-cuffs. Soon Drayconivous used a powerful force blast right at the knight and quickly dispatched the other knife kicking his sword away and taking ahold of it. "Now." Drayconivous said holding the blade to the knight he unarmed. "What are you doing here." He said glaring at the knight. "Wait! we are only scouts to see if anyone is in this blasted forest! Its just a job!" The knight said as the other knight approached rubbing his head. "Shut up! Don't tell him nothing!" The knight that approached back said as Vowrawn activated his lightsaber and stabbed the knight in the chest and flung his body over down to a stream as vowrawn looked at the knight that they had on the ground. "Continue, tell us what you are doing here." Vowrawn said politely. The knight cleared his throat. "We are all here from the kingdom of Falador to take over Naboo under the leadership of our prince! and of his new alliance of some leader." He said as Drayconivous looked over to Vowrawn. "This is outragous..." Drayconivous said frowning at the knight. "There is no way the Naboo will just allow you all to take over." Drayconivous said with a scurffy tone. "But thats just it!" The knight said. "We are suppose to invade only theed and the rest of the planet should bow to us due to the new alliance leader!" He said quickly. "What alliance leader?" Drayconivous asked. "Well we don't know who it is but we know its a woman yet we don't know who only the Prince knows." He said to drayconivous. "Please thats all i know!" He continued. Vowrawn looked to Drayconivous. "He bought his life." Vowrawn then looked at the Knight. "Go, and do not go back, you will make a transmission to a village nearby to the east and join the Empire soon a shuttle should come within a week and ask for new recruits. You will do this. And I will put a good word too our capital and you will be commedated for your help. is that clear?" Vowrawn said. Out of all the dark council and as well as the Empire. Vowrawn stood out. Being apart of the Dark Council under the Empress he was more nicer than a sith should especially a sith pureblood like he was. Yet not even Drayconivous asked why because even Drayconivous knows, Vowrawn has a gimmick going on. "Y-yes sir!" The knight said standing up and rushing to the east not questioning vowrawns words. "You let him go." Drayconivous said while seeing the knight take off. "Nothing to gain by killing the unarmed man and he was too weak anyway." Vowrawn said and walked to the capital. "Wait!" Gardevoir asked. "Don't we have a plan? a plan of action atleast? If they are invading we should be cautious." Gardevoir said looking at Drayconivous Grell and Vowrawn. Vowrawn gave a chuckle and Drayconivous laughed as Grell made a female type giggle. "Ohhhh pish posh! draykee here and his friend tenticle face can do just about anything!" Grell said smirking. "And he should be doing something to poor me..." Grell continued blushing. Drayconivous how ever ignored him and continued to walk as then Mira spoke up. "Gardevoir has a point! We need to think before just going in guns blazing you idiots." Drayconivous looked at mira and thought for a moment. "Your right, thats why you are going to help us sneak in and stop the Prince of Falador." He said to her calmly. Mira blinked and only thought it was odd she would make the plan but she only nodded and knelt down to the dirt grabbing a stick and a few stones making a map and a game plan on what to do. Meanwhile inside the Throne Room in Theed. "Sir, two of our scouts never came back from their run!" A knight said coming in as the Prince of Falador was standing over a beat up queen who was spitting up blood. "You... won't take my planet..." She said panting as she tried to crawl away the prince of falador grabbed her hair pulling her head up and slit her throat and pushed her body off the railing down the auditorium for her people to cry in fear as they seen her body only to look up and see the prince of falador with his bodyguards standing above. "This is MY! Kingdom now! For the Glory! Of Falador! For Sara- I mean... Zammorak!" He yelled out in booming rage as all the citizens began to weep over there dead queen and soon the Prince of Falador marched over to the vacant throne chair and sat down on it smiling. "This is it..." He said sighing as then the King of Falador marched in angry. "What are you doing!? I have not raised you to be such a monster!" The King yelled at his son. Then after a brief pause the King let out a hollaring yell as his back was torn by a odd power that began to eat his skin and flesh like acid. He looked back to see a Tall woman walking in having a tail with a arrow tip on it as well as a odd outfit with lines and arrows with cobwebs as well. Her hair was in a long ponytail with a scorpions like tail on the end of her ponytail pattern. She had dripping acid coming from her mouth as she gave a grin showing sharp snake like teeth and soon she held her hand out and there between her fingers was cobwebs that sprouted small little spiders only for them to jump onto the king and eat him alive as he yelled being burned up by acid and ate to death. "Thank you..." The Prince said smirking. "He was weak to rule... Once I rule this planet, then we will remake Falador right here." He said standing up and looking outside as he noticed his knights beating up people and burning statues of the queen and he grins evily as the tall woman behind him crossed her arms. "It will be all mine thanks to you... Echidna Gorgon." He said looking back at her as she then held her finger up to point at him. "remember, I only want one thing... Too seek what that power is on this planet I sense something... Something so rich so powerful It must NOT over pass me..." She said in a growl to him as she looked out the window with a grin on her face. "I sense it... and it tastes... wonderful..." She said licking her lips and then her face with her long tongue.


	11. Chapter 11

Drayconivous approached to the palace behind the walls scouting them to the east side looking over a broken part of it seeing a empty allyway and climbed over and landed lightly onto the ground. Behind him Vowrawn came up and crouched after landing behind Drayconivous. "The others are going to the west side and south side... what if they or us get captured and we can't meet at the palace?" He asked. "Then we continue what we planned. "Drayconivous said looking over the allyway wall looking to see if anyone was there and nothing as they both together began to crouch and walk slowly through the allyway. As they walked they seen the main street and there was a patrol of four knights of falador marching about and two of them marching civilians away as well. "Whats going on...?" Vowrawn asked curiously. "I don't know but it looks like take over... those damned faladorian bastards." Drayconivous said with a snarling voice. "We could take them but it could alert others..." Vowrawn said looking about in the allyway. "We need to go into some of these buildings side doors and all to reach the palace." He said and they both hurried about. Meanwhile at the northern side was Grell trying to climb while Mira was under him. "Stop looking up at me like that!" He said to her blushing. "it bothers me..." Then Mira just growled. "Shut up... god your so queer..." She said trying to climb passed him and then he climbed further. "no! I must go first incase Draykee is there!" He said trying to climb faster than Mira then Mira shocked his leg making it numb with one of her wrist band electro darts. "You bitch! you cheating bitch!" He said yelling then she kicked his face as she was climbing. "shut up! or they will hear you." She said to him. "Pshh..." Grell sighed and kept climbing with one leg numbed. "I hate you..." He said and she stopped to look down at him. "Say it again." She dared him and he just shut up and climbed with her up the northern wall up to the palace directly on the vines and twigs growing upon the walls. Mordin and Gardevoir was at the western side of the city having to dispatch a few Knights at one of the enterences and shut off there communications quickly by Mordin changing its systems to all clear and breaking its wires so it couldn't be tempered with for several hours. "Look, speeder we could take that." Mordin said eyeing it and Gardevoir only nodded. "Unless we are pulled over..." She said and looked at the knights armor. "Mordin... I think i have an idea." she said picking up a helmet and placing it over her head. Meanwhile Drayconivous and Vowrawn make it to the last part of the building on the block before seeing the palace nearby. "Okay... the streets packed... we need to make a distraction we can't fight all of them." He said looking outside crossing his arms thinking. "I got an idea..." Vowrawn said smirking looking at some home made chemicals in this building. Soon Vowrawn made it up the stairs and opened a window and held a bottle and threw it outside when he did he automatically ran downstairs and grabbed drayconivous. "ready..." He said as it then blew up and the guards ran to the noise. As they did Drayconivous ran out but one guard was at the doorway before it could alert Vowrawn used his force lightning into the back of the gaurds head shocking his neck and spine killing him. "Close one." Drayconivous said looking back and both of them hurried fast to the side of the palace gates and activated there lightsabers as they took down automatic defenses and Faladors robotical puppet guards. Then Grell and Mira made it up onto a balcony only to see a few archers walking and patrolling about as they was a few walked by them and Mira kicked both off the ledge down to there deaths below. "Ohhh... boy..." Grell said terrified. "You... you know we could of let them go by..." He said cringing. "Shut up..." Mira said sighing. "how can i? when you just go off an-" He was cut off as a arrow flew right passed his hair clipping someo f his strains and behind them was fifteen archers aiming at them. "Freeze!" one of them said. "By the order of Falador you are to be arrested!" As the guard was talking Grell's eyebrow twitched and he turned around showing his chainsaw like power that appeared. He gripped it and swung it down on the guard and he was split into two before the other archers could shoot Grell ravagingly decapitated each archer one by one in just a matter of seconds before all was dead and Grell yelled at them. "Never go for my hair!" He said angry. "Wow..." Mira said. "You act like a bitch and you have pms..." Then Grell looked at her. "lets... lets just keep going." He said picking up one archers key to the inside of the palace. Mordin and Gardevoir drove through the city hovering through bridges and making it to the palace. "Left..." Mordin said. "right" Mordin said after. "Left, then curve left." He said and Gardevoir spoke up. "I know where im going i can sense it." she said although missing a turning point only reaching a dead end. "damn..." She said to herself as Mordin looked at her. "You missed." He said and she gave him a look as if to shut up. "sorry, not sorry." He said and looked forward. "Uh oh..." Gardevoir said looking back as she was backing up a few falador guards came up and one held his hand up. "Halt! Inspection is needed!" He said and then she floored it forward. "Wait! Wall infront of us, could cause damage could destroy us could end our lives going fast enough yes but could break wall, must do analayse before you-" Mordin said quickly as she reved the engine and floored it forward right through the wall and right out to the palace courtyard driving the speeder car fast and through the courtyard right into the palace itself. As she was driving she used her psychic sphere power like a bubble of protection to protect the hover car from any damage as she drove straight through the building through the hallways making a mess and knocking over some knights along the way. "What in the blazes is that?" Grell asked hearing a odd noise as they was inside the palace only to see Gardevoir in a hover car driving it through the hallway and crashing into a few pillars before coming to a dead stop. "I... need to, re-caculate... alternate routes..." Mordin said crawling out of the wrecked hover car as Gardevoir got out. "I got us in though didn't I?" she said blinking looking at him. "Good you two made it... but where's Drayconivous and Vowrawn?" Mira asked as they all looked about and then behind them down the eastern hallway they seen vowrawn running- or well jogging acting glamorous for attention but then there was Drayconivous running behind him and then soon they began to ran like they was afraid of something and right then behind them coming around the corner of another hallway was over sixty falador knights as well as robotical puppets and automatic defense turrets that was flying lots and lots of them coming moving passed sixty to almost one hundred. "I..." Gardevoir said then noticed all those knights. "We should... go fast." She said running the other way soon Grell and Mira ran with her and then Mordin after awhile of observing then caught on to run and did. "Run run run!" Vowrawn said catching up. "Run!" He said again yelling as he joined the others as they ran fast from all the knights. Drayconivous pulled out another home made bomb they made and threw it backwards as it only blew up three knights and the rest just kept coming. "Crap! Vowrawn! Never say go to the main floor again!" He said yelling as then Vowrawn spoke up while running. "I thought it would be empty! it usually would be!" He cried out as they ran to a elevator unit and quickly Mira got there first and pressed any button she could not knowing what floor and they all made it just in time before the knights got to them and soon they went up. "Thank god..." Gardevoir said panting as they all caught there breath and smiled at one another. "hahaha..." Vowrawn laughed as Grell began to chuckle and soon they all started laughing and even mira laughed as she hit drayconivous in the shoulder, hard and he had to rub it. Soon the elevator opened and then there was sixteen robotic puppets weapons ready as well as automatic defense turrets at the cieling pointing at them with missles ready and only six falador knights but these ones had red and white armor on meaning they was superior to the others. "Don't move..." One of them said raising his sword up. "Or you will get it..." Then out of the corner came four archers with attached bomb like substance at the end of there arrows aiming at them waiting for orders. "Do as they say... they won this round." Drayconivous said as they all began to raise there hands up. "Ohhhh fiddle snatchers... draykee don't let them rape me! unless... well they-" Grell said as both vowrawn and mira elbowed him hard in the gut.


	12. Chapter 12

They was escorted by falador knights to the throne room, once there a few Knights had there weapons and any other thing dangerous in there belts. Approaching the throne room there sitting on the royal throne itself was the Prince of Falador who was newly appointed, King of Falador. "So, finally the trouble makers that fell down the cliff, how interesting indeed." The Prince now King said. "I am Jairiubix King of Falador." He announced standing up walking toward them. "Jairiubix." Drayconivous snickered. "Don't you mean Prince?" He asked him as Jairiubix only smirked while approaching. "Quite the ignorance but I forgive it." Jairiubix said only to look at all of them before he took his attention back to Drayconivous. "I killed my father, he was weak and useless. Our kingdom fell to the Empire you serve, it was only a matter of time after all." Jairiubix said then looked to Gardevoir. "A Jedi working with a Sith, how odd indeed." He said with a wink to her. She gave a mean look though to his wink. "Don't think your going to get anything." She said with a growl in her tone. Then the King turned around and slapped her right across the face leaving a red mark. "You do not speak to your king in that way!" He said with a yell. "I will have anyone who dis-" As he spoke Drayconivous knocked him down to the floor and drove his knuckles right into Jairiubix's face making him break two of his teeth on the side as well as bleeding his nose. Drayconivous kept punching his face until in a matter of only seconds the knights slammed there maces into the back of his head to knock him out and thrown him back next to the others they captured. The King stood up and spit some blood out and his broken teeth and glared angerly at Drayconivous. "How dare you!" He yelled. "Knights, I want to see him dead immediately! Behead him now!" The King roared as two knights pull there double edged swords out and got to a position to exacute him. "Wait!" Grell said. "Don't take my draykee away!" He said tears rolling down his face. "He is what makes my ovaries quiver!" Grell yelled. The king gave a very disgusted expression to Grell and a few Knights under there helmets probably did the same thing. "How... aren't you a man?" Jairiubix asked. "Yes! but i can get pregnant by my love will cause such deeds!" Grell said spirring around. "Enough!" Jairiubix said only to knock grell down hard and approached drayconivous who was waking up and glared at the king. "No one... touches any female like that... no one." Drayconivous said and spit right on Jairiubix' face. "Agh! you!" He back handed Drayconivous hard. "Enough of this!" He said taking one of the double edged swords placing it up to drayconivous' neck. "Do your worst..." Drayconivous said with a mean look on his face to the king. The king rose the sword up high. "No!" Gardevoir yelled only to send a psychic wave right at the King to melt his mind. The King suprised and in pain fell to his knee's not knowing what was happening only to wish his pain be gone and then the guards began to grip there helmets as her power reached toward everyone. "Ahhh!" Jairiubix said trying to grab the sword with all his might and crawled at Drayconivous. "Your Empire will fall to my new kingdom! For the glory of Falador!" He yelled trying to lift the sword up to behead Drayconivous, and all Drayconivous done was only scoot away as the king failed to strike him and soon Jairiubix fell onto his stomach and face coughing up blood and soon blood came out of his nose ears and mouth and he laid there dead with the other knights around by the Psychic ability of Gardevoirs messing there minds and snapping there minds to a coma and immediate death. "Wow..." Vowrawn said suprised. "How did you learn to do that?" Vowrawn asked as Gardevoir ignored him and ran over and held Drayconivous tightly. "I thought he was going to hurt you." She began to tear up. "My master told me to never show my true power, I am so sorry!" She cried out hugging Drayconivous as he held her tightly. "Stop your crying its fine." He said with a sigh and kept holding her. "Its fine..." He said again with another sigh as she just kept hugging him. "Ahem..." Mira said with a cough. "We should go free the queen, it says she is locked up with a few other senators down at the chambers." She said and they all took off running to the elevator. As they did Grell only stared in anger at Gardevoir. "How can you love him more than me!" Grell said fast and jealously. "He is the most handsome and charming in all the empire! Even his farts are like harps being strung in heavenly clouds!" Gardevoir gave a odd expression to Grell more like annoyed at the same time. "I... I don't know what i feel." She said with a sigh. Grell only blinked but then sighed at her as they was both alone trying to catch up to the others. "He cares about you." grell admited. "I can see it in his eyes, something he never expressed to me. You should make draykee happy." grell said with a encouraging smile. "You only have one chance of that in a life time after all! I guess i need to find someone else to make me my babies..." grell sighed. "Uhh..." Gardevoir said before they caught up to the others. "Okay, a few knights are guarding the prison area here, we go in take them out and free the queen and everything will be okay." Mira said rubbing the sweat off her head with her glove while trying to hack the elevator since it was on lock down. "Do they know the king is dead?" Mordin asked looking around. "Im sure, okay here we go got it." Mira said and as the elevator opened one guard was in it that had all there weapons in a chest he looked at them and they looked at him. He was about to pull out a sword until Drayconivous used a force power to choke and break the guards neck. "Grab our weapons hurry... and lets take this thing down." They pushed the buttons to the elevator and went down. As they went down the elevator there was well, elevator music and they all just had annoyed expressions having to listen to it and wait and soon Vowrawn began tapping his foot. As he did Drayconvious looked at him. "Stop, that." He said and Vowrawn only smirked and stopped. "heh... sorry." Vowrawn said as they all kept waiting. "not sorry." Vowrawn said after a moment of waiting. Then the Elevator opened and they made it to the floor they needed to be in. As they ran down the hallway they approached gigantic room that was known as the generator room of the Theed City. They walked the catwalks and soon as they walked Grell got nervous like usual. "ohhh Draykee! It looks so cool yet sooooo creepy!" He said shivering himself running forward infront of them. "Such a odd place too, so big- if we fall we could die." He said and then began to skip further. "I think when we get the queen out we could have a party! ohhh with those cute male dancers! purrrrr! Oh and may-" As grell was talking about what they would do after all this and excited about it he was immediately pummeled by two feet driving into his bones breaking them and a tail that went through Grells face through his spine and out his tail bone destroying Grell Sutcliff completely and his corpse flailing around and falling down off the catwalk to the bottomless looking abyss below in the generator room. "No!" Vowrawn yelled. "Grell!" Drayconivous said eyes widened. "Oh my gosh..." Gardevoir said placing her hands over her mouth. "hmm!?" Mira made a noise questionly looking at what done that. "Complications are arising should possible study on what is going on, should possible be concerned on what done that to poor grell. problematic." Mordin said to make things, well more confusing. Soon they all stood there stopped in there tracks to what done that, and there standing at what could be 40ft tall woman humanoid. She has hair oddly cut with two bangs on the side that go down to her breasts and twirl like braided down and the back of her hair having a ponytail with what looked like a scorpions tail. There also on her fingers between them looked like web skin between her fingers and toe's and she had a long tail with a arrow tip at the end. Her bodysuit seemed to show her stomach and cleavage with yin yang symbols on her breasts. She had the bodysuit also cover her tail. then her eyes opened to them having eyes that had cobweb symbols and within them yin yang and finally the pupils was that of a snake. She stood tall her feet on two large platforms and a few other platforms surfaced around the large generator tubes within the large abyss room and blocking them from going any further. "we aren't done yet." She hissed at them her tongue slithering out having two tongues moving around her lips as she looked at them.


	13. Chapter 13

"What are you?" Vowrawn asked questionly to the woman. "What I am? Is going to be the future tyrant of all the Galaxy!" She roared looking down at them. "Yet your so... giant." Vowrawn said as if checking her out. "How sexy!" He said with a smile on his face. She just gave him a don't give a fuck look. "Your going to suffer the most." She assured him and then looked to the rest of them with a grin showing her sharp fangs. "I am Echidna Gorgon." Then Drayconivous' eyes widened even Vowrawns did. Mira looked at there expressions and questioned it. "Know her?" She asked. "Y-yes... its... my mothers, mother." Drayconivous said with a gulp. "The God mother of the Gorgon family..." vowrawn said with a shocking tone. "Yet she is a threat." Gardevoir assured them and looked at Drayconivous. "Please you have to see that! Don't let her just do what she is doing please! I understand if this is your family but there is alot more at risk here!" Gardevoir said to Drayconivous who was fighting a battle within his mind. "He won't hurt me." Echidna said approaching them slowly. "He knows his mommy will be upset with him..." She said with a hiss and a grin. "G-grandma... why... why are you here what is going on?" Drayconivous asked questionly. "Because, this is the plan I raised my children and they to you soon enough will. We are to take this galaxy from the hands of all these sentient beings these worthless weakling little shits! They took what we are destined to control." Echidna said to Drayconivous. "I made a deal with the prince of falador, you see Naboo is a royal planet, take one down other royal planets will fear me. Then there senators and diplomats will fall, and there diplomatic friends fall, then vice versa." She said crossing her arms. "I had to find someone easy to control... I would of just killed the prince eventually, too bad you had to waste him but all well I have what i need. "She said. "Why are you so... giant?" Drayconivous asked curious. "Power, something your mom and her sisters cannot achieve since I am the most powerfulest and the most wise. I am the oldest and the Godmother of the Gorgon Family. There isn't much of us. The Nightsisters abandoned us, told us we was crazy to try to take over everything. Soon we shall prove them wrong." Echidna said only to lean to the side and place a hand on her hip. "Drayconivous, join me now. And we can kill these pathetic excuses of sentients and take over with our family! Together!" Echidna said smiling wide holding her hand out to him. Her large hand. "I... I can't do that, you plan on wiping all life away? just over what? why!?" Drayconivous asked confused. "Because these sentients never Evolved!" Echidna yelled at him. "They haven't evolved yet our family, we evolved! We are evolutionized! we are hybrids! we can make the galaxy as only us to repopulate!" She said gripping her hand into a fist to him. "Uhhh how when its all your family..." Mira asked cocking a eyebrow. "Intersexualness..." Echidna said. "We can change our genetics so its not family related yet the power, the evolution can remain!" Echidna said with confidence and with a little lust looking to Drayconvious. "Uhhh... ew." Mira said with a plain look on her face. "Sorry but no." Drayconivous said. "This is crazy! Is this what my mom is doing?" He asked a bit shocked. "Yes... you should know this, or wait, she hasn't told you yet?" Echidna asked as if shocked. "She was to raise you to understand..." Echidna said thinking and then looked at Drayconivous. "You have to join us, you are the only male! You have to!" She said holding her hand out sending a web like power to him to grab onto his body. Before it touched Drayconivous leaped away from it quickly onto a energy platform moving around. "Never, I will not do that." He said then kept speaking. "I... I want to know why me. why me!" He said. "Why not a male surogant!?" He asked more. "Because, I sense a very large power within your seed... but..." Echidna said only to gaze at Gardevoir. "That one... has a large power too, I can just taste the power near me between you too... both of you have some power something. Something different... I just cannot understand it yet i can taste it and feel it!" She yelled too drayconivous and Gardevoir. "You two... I want... I want to..." Echidna said gripping her head then stopped only to glare at drayconivous. "If i cannot have you, then I will eat you... and her and take your power and with that unknown power between both of you that ... spiritual energy. It will be mine!" Echidna said holding her hands out and sending web like substance to them that had bloody looking drips coming from it. Soon as she did this a spinning shurkin sliced them and there stood Mira in battle ready stance as the shurkin goes back to her fingers. "We won't let you." Then Vowrawn activated his double bladed lightsaber. "Your sexy but, nope can't let you either." Mordin only pulled out his pistol. "uhm... me neither." He said trying to seem to look cooler than the others. Drayconivous pulled out his lightsaber as it activated in its crimson red. Gardevoir pulled out both her lightsabers that blazed a mint green color and then by the bottoms of them she pushed them together and twisted as they magnitized together acting as a double bladed lightsaber. "You cannot stop us." Drayconivous said. "We fight together!" Gardevoir said in confidence and smirked at Drayconivous. Echidna looked at them with rage in her eyes. "Very well..." She said as her tail swirled and brought out a large sceptre into Echidna's hand with glowing triangles on the hilt and a large star web in the middle of the sceptre as it had two ridged blades on each side of the end of the sceptre, it also had a pointed bottom with two strings flailing around in the wind at the end like ordaments with a few beeds on them. "Then die, as i soon take over the galaxy." Echidna said too them and leaped toward them with poison like substance spreading out of her body.


	14. Chapter 14

Echidna Gorgon sprung toward them, and sent down a powerful poisonous atmopshere around herself that would slowly start to burn the lunges of her victims that was anywhere near her body. Mira quickly put on a breathilizer and threw only two spares to gardevoir and drayconivous as it seemed Mordin had his own and Vowrawn due to his species seemingly was immune to it how ever it was choking him up a bit as it did begin to start to slowly burn his lungs up only at a slow rate. "arg..." Vowrawn said as tried to use his force lightning to hurt Echidna. His lightning zapped at her skin yet she didn't seem to even give a care. She tried to slam her foot down onto his body yet he rolled away quickly and tried to slash at her skin yet it was very tough and only sending down not too deep wounds at all. "She is force resistant yet she can be defeated!" Drayconivous said observing sending a thundering blast from his mouth into echidna's face as she tried to grab ahold of him and caught his cape only for him to slice his cape off and fall down onto another platform careful not to fall to his death down the abyss of the generator room. Gardevoir tried using her psychic yet Echidna was trying to resist it yet she was feeling the effects only to try to attack Gardevoir directly. As she went to attack her, Mira thrown two grenades into Echidna's face only for the smoke to clear seeing that Echidna was okay but annoyed by the explosions and swung her tail at Mira the pointed arrow end goign right toward Mira like a dagger. Mira quickly got out of the way but her arm was cut in the process nearly loosing an arm she fell back only to pull out a smg and started to fire at Echidna. It did nothing only annoyed her as she tried to stomp on Mira, Mira quickly rolled away quickly but lost her SMG as it fell down the plateform. "Damn it..." Mira scoffed. She tried to put some kolto quickly on her cut arm to have it healed. Soon Mordin threw out a electro net which attached to the leg of Echidna to try to zap her yet it didn't seem to do nothing until it set a full blast charge blowing only slight of her skin off. "AH! you little!" she swung her tail knocking into Mordin yet luckly he flew right onto a generators power transiever as he did he sat on it quickly only to shoot from a distance then he looked at the transformer next to him and thought to himself and got to work quickly with it. Soon Gardevoir was getting tired after trying her best to land successful blows and psychic power against Echidna Gorgon and Drayconivous quickly stepped in to fight close to Gardevoir with a fustrated look. "Its impossible..." He said softly as he fought then quickly back flipped away from one of Echidna's attacks and soon Echidna swung her pony tail and the end of it tried to stick into Mira as Mira quickly moved away only to throw more grenades and Drayconivous sending more blows with his lightsaber at her. Vowrawn quickly spun his blade rapidly to successfully cut off only a finger off of Echidna, when he did her finger immiediately grew back with a dark power to do so. "What ever you do." Echidna said and sent a huge powerful blast toward them all to blast away from her. "It will do you no good." She finished to say and then grabbed Drayconivous and began to crush him in her hand. "Your life is mine..." Then Gardevoir flown up and sent a powerful psychic boom right into Echidna's face to drop Drayconivous when she did he tried to grab onto a plateform but failed yet Gardevoir used her power to keep him hovered and then she noticed Mordin holding up his pistol connected to the wiring of it opened was a socket of the generators energy pylon and it had a big charge forming at the barrel. "Ready. fire!" He said and shot one blast of such a powerful energy that it knocked right into Echidna's body making her nearly fall off but she grabbed onto another platform glaring at him. "What- uh..." She said feeling stunned and soon Drayconivous looked at gardevoir. "Just like the fall! Throw me!" He yelled and Gardevoir sent a powerful blast behind Drayconivous' back to launch him right at Echidna like a bullet and he held his lightsaber infront of him and right then he stabbed her through her body and out her back and then using the force to blast under his feet and onto a platform looking back and Echidna only coughed up blood having a confused look on her face. "I... will never die..." She said before dropping off the platform and down to the abyss of the electrical generators pylons below only to be zapped into ash and soon the generators shut down which ment the platforms they was on began to fall. Gardevoir immediately used her psychic power to keep everyone hovering and flew them to where they needed to go. As they got onto the floor they all looked at one another and laughed. "Hahhaa... uhh" Vowrawn said looking at the prison they was at and only two knights there blinking. "Stand down or die..." Drayconivous said as they all pointed there weapons at the last two remaining knights that put there weapons down and fell to the floor. "Thank goodness." The queen said as she was being freed. "It was awful, you see the prince of-" Drayconivous stopped her from talking. "We know... come on lets get your royal guards out and civilians." Drayconivous said as they all got everyone out. Later, Republic shuttles came and out of one of them came Master Gnost Dural. "Gardevoir, the situation is now handled, the last remaining knights are being escorted away." He said standing outside with the others after the royal guards and the republic soldiers began cleaning up. "It is quite shocking the godmother of the Gorgons was behind this plot." He said looking toward Drayconivous. "I take it you are heading back to your empire to gather more information about this then?" He asked drayconivous. "You know it jedi man..." He said and then looked at Gardevoir as she looked down. He looked down himself knowing that probably she couldn't do no more, nor could he tell her how he felt for her. As they both looked at one another before ready to depart Gnost-Dural looked at this and grinned and patted Gardevoirs shoulder then whispered to her. "I know that look, don't run from it. The code forbids it, but I think your heart tells you something greater. So does his. He maybe sith yet, he is different. different from all of them. Don't run from this." He said as she looked at Drayconivous walk away she only ran up to him and he looked back at her. "I... uhm... I like you... to maybe stay? Maybe we could... talk?" She asked nervously as Drayconivous himself was nervous looking down at her. "heh I uhh... I was going to report back-" Vowrawn nudged him. "No... you wasn't remember? I was going to do it!" He said and walked to the shuttle smiling. Drayconivous only smirked and then rubbed the back of his head looking at Gardevoir. "you see i uh... I never really-" He was cut off by Gardevoir's hand on his lips and hugged him as he hugged her and the two began to walk somewhere to well, talk and do things. "Ahh... true love." Mordin said to Gnost-Dural. "How, odd. between such beings especially two different species." Mordin said and then Gnost-Dural spoke up. "Don't ruin the moment... come on we should report to the Republic. Say where is Mira?" Mordin only shrugged. Meanwhile Mira was back on her ship and leaving naboo with the credits given to her and only grinned to herself. "What a bunch of weirdo's... my kinda people." She said and went into hyperspace leaving Naboo.


	15. Chapter 15

That night, at Naboo. Drayconinvous rented a room near the sea of Theed with Gardevoir and it was a starry night no moon though and the stars just kept sparkling as they both stood outside on the balcony looking up at them. "Wow..." She said. "its so pretty." Drayconivous only looked at her and glided his finger against her cheek. "Not as pretty as you." he said as she blushed and looked down. "I... I'm only eighteen in my age..." She gulped and he grinned. "I been eighteen..." He said. "R-really- wait! what month?" She asked and he spoke up with confidence. "Why? Think im older than you" He said. "Uhh... no." She said and crossed her arms. "What month though." He only grinned. "october." Then she laughed. "aha! September! Just by a month!" He though dipped his head down but grinned. "Heh... damn you are then a month older." She then pushed him lightly. "Its getting cold you want to... go in?" Then he looked at her and placed his warm hand on her bare cold shoulder. "ahh..." she moaned feeling his warmth. "I... wow, your warm..." She said nervously shivering and kept looking away from his eyes until he placed both hands on her shoulders. "I am very warm..." He said leaning to her and she backed up to the pillar outside. "D-do you want to go in?" She asked then he quickly swept her off her feet and looked into her eyes as she looked into his. "I... want you." She said admittingly. "I want you when i met you." Drayconivous said back. They both looked into one anothers eyes as he held her petite body and soon he carried her and she put her arms around his neck. "Just so you know, I want you more." She said with a blush across her face. "You probably did, I was wanting that food behind you." He said as she lightly smacked his face and he laughed. "So, jedi can't love yet... you are?" He said curiously. "my my... what a naughty padawan-" She then cut him off. "master." She said and then he grinned. "oh? Even naughter... a master jedi in prey of passion. How... naughty, I think i should do something, aye?" He asked with a smirk of his tone to her to aggervate her. She herself only rolled her eyes. "I doubt you could show me what you would do." She said and soon enough he leaned in and kissed her right on the lips. She herself was nervous yet he placed his hand on her cheek to tell her she was safe and she soon let loose and opened her mouth further for her to nibble to his tongue and both began to french kiss having blissful lust to one another finally wanting to let it loose. "Your getting warm." He said to her. "Heh... you look like a pink cherry blossom with that blush." he said as she nervously spoke. "S-shut up..." She said and then he took his top of his robe off showing his bare chest with alot of hair on it. "oh wow your so...-" She said as he spoke up. "Furry?" He grinned and kissed her again this time to keep her from speaking more and as he kissed her he began too slip her own robe off as he did she nervously let him only to make weird noises as if moaning and embarrassed from such things he was doing to her. Soon she was topless having only a flat chest and small nipples light pink and perking to the excitement she was recieving. He leaned down to flip his tongue against one of them which made her moan loud in pleasure as she was so sensitive and wanting this badly. "Please... make me yours tonight." She begged as he got atop of her and began to make love to her grinding his hips against hers only for her to lean back moaning his name. He slowly took his pants off and pushed his crotch against hers. "I bet you want my pants off don't you?" He said as she only nodded fast blush across her face and slight tears showing as she was nervous then he placed his hand against her cheek. "I'll be slow." He said as she then whispered. "I want it... dominating..." She said speaking of her kinks to him. "heh... it will be but-" Then she cut him off again. "I want it rough..." She said as he soon began to take her bottoms off completely as they both was fully naked now he quickly kissed her pushing her down onto her back and placed one arm around her back and the other against her hip. He began to press his cock head to her enterence and stretched her virgin pussy and completely took her rough as he first pushed it all the way in feeling himself break her and well she herself screaming as loud as a whistle in a allyway or auditorium with microphones and speakers around. He did as she commanded and began to thrust into her with fury and no mercy. She herself was screaming not to stop and wrapped her arms and legs around him drooling her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he began to furiously take her. He kept his pace going and soon she had to bite his neck for support and he pushed his neck closer to her mouth so she could get a better bite. He kept panting as he fucked her like a bitch in heat. She then arched her back moaning loudly as he kept going. Furtherly he had to watch out for her spike, or horn or something through her chest outward yet she made sure he didn't pierce into it as both her hands gripping his chest was to prevent him from falling on it yet he made sure he didn't. He kept his pace going and going just ravaging her pussy as it got tighter and tighter by each thrust. It was so tight he though his cock would sufficate but alas it didn't. Finally he switched positions as she sat on him and he sat up as he lifted her by her butt cheeks each hand on them to have her ride him and soon they began french kissing again. She kept riding him bucking her hips wildly after awhile he then laid her back onto her back feeling it coming and soon she too felt ready. "Lets cum together..." He said to her and kissed her again and began to fuck her like a true champ. She screamed one final time until both of them orgasmed and his cum blasted right into her womb filling her and claiming her right then and there. Both of them panted he laid next to her careful not to fall on her spike or horn thing out of her chest. He did keep his hand on her stomach though gently stroking it as she let out cute moans as the cum dripped from her pussy and she snuggled up against him. He knew she was too weak to get up so he just grabbed the blanket above them and wrapped it around himself and her on the floor and he held her tightly and kissed her lips again. "I love you." He finally admited. "I love you too." She said back and layed her head onto his shoulder and soon fell asleep tired and he himself eventually did yet he felt as if part of himself or something within him left and went into her. He looked at her and held her close. "I won't let nothing happen to you. ever again." He said and fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Somewhere in space, watching a dying star sat a man looking at holographic screens. He was smoking and seen security footage of Drayconivous and Gardevoir and there friends when they ran through the palace coridoors. He only sat there smoking flipping through different other security footage and then spoke. "Watch them, give me word when its born." He said to a figure behind him who walked away. The man just looks back at the dying star infront of him sitting and smoking. Then a voice is heard behind him. "Yes, Illusive Man." Back at Naboo, Drayconivous and Gardevoir wake up together and as they wake up she licks his cheek gently and then got up first holding the blanket around herself. "That was... a great night." She said sticking her tongue out playfully. "Heh... you was the star of it." He said putting on his boxers and wrapped an arm around her kissing her. "So whats next?" He asked then all of a sudden she gripped her stomach frowning and sat down. "I feel... different." She said looking at him. "Oh uhm okay just rest maybe you got up too fast." He said concerned looking at her. "I think... I think you did claim me but, I think im..." She said looking down a bit worried then he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Im here, and im not leaving... I won't go back to the Empire. I won't." He said looking at her determined. "No you have to go or you will be in more trouble than I will." She said placing her hand on his. "Then we both get in trouble." He said and kissed her as they both began to make out alittle. As they did she then stopped him to go check taking a few things to see if she was pregnant. He sat there waiting nervous himself and paced back and forth. Later she came back. "Yes... I am." She said looking at him and had tears on her eyes then ran up and held him as he held her. "So soon?" he asked. "is it your species?" He then said where she nodded. "yes... it can happen but it can be born in six months than nine... but it could be human." She said looking at him. "She will be unique... our species never... but wait its impossible. my species and yours we cannot make well a hybrid baby. its like if you was with a turian its impossible." she said confused. "and you know you was my first..." She said and he nodded. "yup one heck of alotta blood..." Then she gave him a look. "Squeemish much?" She said and then sighed. "We need to get our friends... can you contact Vowrawn? I will contact my master and Mordin maybe Mordin will have a explanation." she said and ran to the holocom as he did the same. Soon they came and Gnost-Dural came with Mordin. "Wheres mira?" Drayconinvous asked. "No clue she was just for hire." Gnost-Dural said and then sat down as Vowrawn gave a stare to him then to drayconivous. "he's a jedi master and im a darth on the dark council... you know how weird this is right?" He said then chuckled. "Indeed, odd possibilities that enemies coming together except only a few." Mordin said as he started to examine Gardevoir. "She is pregnant." He said feeling her sides and scanning her body. "Its her species growth rate. It will die down when the baby is born." Soon Gardevoir smiled and looked at Drayconivous who placed his hand on her shoulder. "I won't leave." He said but she only stood up and looked to him stressed. "No you must go back or you will be in trouble. once maybe before I am in labor we could come here, to naboo. its still going to be neutral the Queen thanked us and owes us alot we could make a safe house here." She said placing her hands on his hands and he just nodded and held her close. "Alright, for now when we go back what am I to suspect Vowrawn." Drayconivous asked looking over to him. "Your mom want's to talk to you and so does the Empress herself." He said and grinned. "Your in trouble." He said and laughed. Drayconivous only gave a sigh and kissed Gardevoir as he then went off with vowrawn. Gardevoir smiled then looked to Mordin and Gnost-Dural. Mordin took the equiptment and began to pack it into the shuttle outside. "I am proud of you." Gnost-Dural said. "You are as wise as me, and you made your own choices not what the council would want. but you followed your heart and it was pure." He said with a nod his hands cuffed into his robe sleeves as they was crossed. "But, its forbidden to love." She said. "Yes but," He said and cleared his throat. "Sometimes the code can be too strict. The Force wants us to experience all great feelings including love. Its just incase your loved one dies to a enemy and you think of pure rage and anger than mourning and moving on. Heed these words, and I shall keep this secret from the other council members. They want you apart of the council you know." He said looking at her. "I know, and i think I may take that offer but... not yet because well you know." She pointed to her flat stomach and he laughed. "heh yes yes. come lets head back, and... really? a sith?" He said jokingly. "He's a odd sith I'll tell you that." She said chuckling. "but he's my sith." She said. Later at the Empire. "I want questions... now." Drayconivous said standing behind his mother. She only starred out into the rain from behind the window and spoke. "I am proud you killed her. That way me and my sisters can do the plans ourselves but we will do it in our own ways. To have it all for ourselves." She said then looked back at him with a hateful look. "You think of us as monsters now? After what i done for you? My sisters have plans for this galaxy and so do I. I want to synthesis it, Arachne wants to control it, and Shaula wants to Destroy it." She said and approached to Drayconivous. "I am your mother, you will do as I say." She said and he only gazed but then knew he couldn't turn his mother down especially not now and only nodded. "Yes mom." He said and then she gave him a quick hug. "Don't worry, our plans will be ours..." She said and he himself had a look on his face as he was battling his feelings inside his mind but decided to keep it to himself for now not knowing if to stand with his mom or not but knew Synthesiesing everyone would make everyone equal yet he knew it would make no free will to do nothing. Later he went to the Imperial Palace out of request from the Empress who sat on her throne in the darkness like usual and still no visiability of her face, nor of what her name was. They only called her Empress of the Sith. He knelt down a few feet away from her starring at the floor. "Rise." She said as he rose up looking at her still her voice had whispers of other voices of souls she had taken that made it eerie to him. "You failed to claim Naboo, but you stopped a near galactic tragety from happening, impressive." She said and he spoke fast. "Thank you." He said. The Guards walked to the side of him and he was to be escorted out as he was she then spoke again without warning. "You are to take leave for awhile. Darth Drayconivous." She said and gave him the title of Darth. soon he would sit on the dark council. "Th-thank you!" He said loud and quickly not to waste her time. "Now go." She said as the guards escorted him out. As they did she kept sitting there and then spoke to one of her servants. "I want you to keep a distance, and follow him where ever he goes. I can sense confusion in his mind and soul, and compassion to someone. I do not want him dead, But i am curious of how far he is willing to go with this new found love." She said and then her throne spun around to look into the darkness of the room as she began to meditate and one servant rushed to do as she spoke of, the Servant changed his appearance quickly with a odd power looking highly different from what he did have on and walked out with new cloths. Six months later on the planet Naboo, Drayconivous walked out of the safe house room and smiled looking at Gardevoir who was in a medical bed and he held her hand as she held his smiling at him. "I'm ... tired." She said and then ached more as she was giving birth. Dr Mordin was there helping with the labor. Outside Gnost-Dural, Vowrawn, and Mira who they called came. There across from them was Medusa Gorgon who smirked at them as her arms was crossed. "He told me a month ago, a Jedi around us sith how do you feel?" She asked Gnost-Dural who only frowned. "Calm, but we aren't here for that." He said and then she nodded to wait. As they waited the screaming from Gardevoir finally stopped and soon Dr Mordin came out. "Would you all like to see there new baby girl?" He asked smiling and quite excited. "The first ever human hybrid to be birthed from a species that shouldn't give birth to no other species genetics its a medical breathtrough a-" He was cut off as Gnost-Dural just patted his shoulder. "We can discuss it later now doctor come on." He said as they all went into the room as Gardevoir held the baby girl and Drayconivous there with them both not leaving his eyes off his daughter. "Wow she is beautiful." Mira said smiling. "Another female in our family!" Medusa said hugging her son from behind. "Indeed a wonder to behold, I can feel the power vibrating from her." Vowrawn said poking his finger lightly at the tip of her nose. "magnificent and healthy." Dr Mordin said smiling standing behind them looking at the baby. "What will you name her?" Dr Mordin then asked looking at them. Drayconivous and Gardevoir looked at one another and smiled. "We will name her after this valley on Naboo we are on. we will name her, Serenity." Gardevoir said as Drayconivous and her both at the end said the girls name. Gnost-Dural smiled and gently placed his hand on Gardevoirs shoulder and his other hand on Drayconivous' shoulder and spoke softly. "This is the force in action, this is the life it gives us, this is the love. This is the Awakening of Serenity." The camera zooms in to serenity and right to her right eye that was closed. Then it opened having a glowing crimson red iris that inside the pupil looked like it had billions of colors moving together in perfect rhythm.


End file.
